Make a Wish
by Sonochu
Summary: Divergent story. Instead of Danny forgetting everything in Memory Blank, Sam does. Will Danny be able to fix everything or will it be too late? DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the second story I have. I got even more news though! I am going to try and make a third story (there are some complications. It might be uploaded tomorrow or might take time). So this probably won't be the last story.**

**Inviso-Al: Hurray, you are sticking with me. In Phantom Mercenary Danny is a full human. I will mention that in the next authors note.**

**AJ: I don't have much to say other then I don't hate sleeping. I hate sleeping in a sleeping bag in a tent in the middle of a forest.**

**1. I can't stand little kids. They smell and are annoying.**

**2. Green or blue if you include white with it.**

**3. Apparently, the internet says I am an Aries. Time to w out what that means**

**4. Well in my APUSH class I learned there is something crappy in almost every time period. Fun to learn about, not to participate in. Definitely future.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was an eerie dark sky as two young teenagers were yelling at each other. The male was soaking wet in a fountain while the female was looking at him from her position out of the fountain.

"How about a "thank you", huh? You think Paulina would've saved your butt back there? "Sam shouted at Danny as she crossed her arms.

Danny stood up from his position in the fountain with his hands on his hips.

"She would if she wanted me to come to her party!"

Sam's demeanor changed. She clenched her fists and glared at Danny.

"Paulina is just a stupid whore Danny. When will you see that? There are a lot better girls than her around."

Of course Sam was talking about herself. She has had a crush on Danny since the beginning of eighth grade yet she hasn't told him yet.

Danny turned around and got out of the fountain on the opposite side of Sam. He gave her one glance and said.

"Sam just because a girl likes me for once doesn't mean she is a whore. Why can't you be happy for me for once instead of always on my back about one thing or another?"

Sam's arms stretched all the way out and flailed over her head.

"I would be happy for you if you picked the right girl for you! Paulina is in no way your match unless you like annoying little whores."

Danny gave her his most menacing glare as he said.

"Who would that be then Sam? Please tell me. Is it you because right now because you are being a real jerk."

Normally, Danny would think he really liked Sam. Right now wouldn't be one of those times. It annoyed him to no end that he could have all these feelings for Sam, yet she not reciprocates any of them. Then again, they are arguing over Paulina.

Danny didn't realize how much his words really hurt Sam. Tears came to her eyes and her feet were on autopilot as she walked over to her scooter. She gave one look back at Danny and said,

"Screw this Danny. I am out of here. I hope you have fun with your little miss perfect girlfriend."

"God Sam, sometimes I wish I never met you" Danny shouted back at her retreating form.

Sam kept driving off, never noticing the pink bubbles coming from the fountain water.

Danny turned around to face them.

He watched as the bubbles took the form of a taller more powerful Desiree.

"Finally!" she screams in triumph.

Danny transformed into his ghost half and kept staring at the wishing ghost.

"Desiree? You look…different."

She smirked as she looked down at Danny. From her angle he looked so puny. Almost like an ant so easily crushed.

"More powerful? Why yes the more wishes I grant the more powerful I get. Just days away from the meteor shower too. Where everyone will be granting wishes!"

Desiree then put her two hands in front of her ready to grant a wish. "Oh, and you just wished you never met your little friend there. Now my wish can't affect you because you are a ghost, but you friend is human. She will forget everything about you!"

Danny was slightly taken back by the statement.

"Wait, I didn't wish that! I said sometimes! You can't do this. I-I'll find a way to fix all of this!"

Desiree ignored him as she said her usual phrase,

"And so you have wished it, and so shall it be!"

"Wait! I didn't say that though!"

Danny shouted as he slowly fell to the ground running out of energy. It didn't take long for darkness to engulf his vision.

**Tada! There you have it the first chapter to yet another story. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dennis; the person who made the transcriptions for the DP episodes Memory Blank and also Want You Want. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody. Before this story actually begins, I want to let you guys no something. I am operating under the idea that this is still the same canon universe just Sam never met Tucker and Danny. I would explain why but, that would take too much room. On with the show!**

**Invisio-Al: Danny is going to give it his all bring Sam back…..I think.**

**AJ: I'm sorry who are you again? Just kidding. Please don't die on me. I don't want a law suit. Or do I?**

**1. I am not nearly as annoying as I used to be, but nope I have never had a girlfriend. I never bothered to ask anyone**

**2. Ohio not just because it is my home state, but it also has an interesting history.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"Danny, wake up! You are going to be late for school!"

Said halfa jumped out of his bed with a start.

"Ah, what happened?!" The memories of yesterday came pouring into him.

He got out of his bed and put on his signature T-shirt and pants.

"Danny!" Someone shouted from downstairs. "You are going to be late for school!"

Danny took a quick look around his room and noticed nothing changed. He then headed downstairs to say goodbye to his parents.

"Bye Dad" Danny said while passing his father who was tinkering with some new gadget..

"Bye mom."

He was about to head out the door when a sudden thought stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh, mom and dad, where is Jazz?"

Danny's mom flicked her hand while answering.

"She is doing some Psychology experiment at school today and left early. I will never see why she doesn't respect our work. It is a perfectly good field."

Danny softly chuckled as he walked out the door.

_No matter what my parents will always be obsessed with ghosts._

Danny made it to school with time to spare and quickly walked over to Sam's locker.

_Deep breaths Fenton. Don't worry, she will remember you._

As Sam was putting another book in her locker, she noticed the raven haired boy standing there all fidgety.

"Can I help you?"

Danny took a deep breath before speaking.

"Uh, do you know who I am by any chance?"

_That's totally not a weird question. Everyone asks each other that._

"Is this some kind of joke? Just because I am Goth everyone has to make fun of me?" Sam clenched her fists and Danny could tell what she was planning on doing. His eyes widened as he slowly backed away.

"Whoa, you don't want to do this I-"

Danny didn't get any further as he felt extreme pain hit his nose. He held up his hand to his nose and felt warm liquid flowing through it. "Sam, you just punched me!" he exclaimed as he poked his nose trying to see how bad it was. Tucker chose that moment to appear and intervene.

"Danny, what happened to you?" he said as he handed him a tissue.

Danny didn't say anything. He just stared at Sam as if having a mental battle with her.

Tucker watched their battle for a couple of seconds before saying. "Come on Danny, let's go to the nurse."

Danny stopped staring and said,

"I didn't mean anything by it. I am sorry if you thought I was making fun of you." he then walked with Tucker to the Nurses Office.

Sam tried to get recent events out of her mind as she walked into her Geometry class. Mr. Lancer kept talking about finding angles in a shape but Sam didn't pay attention. She kept thinking about how honest and sincere the raven haired boy looked when he apologized.

Mr. Lancer glared at her multiple times throughout the lecture. He could tell she wasn't paying attention but both him and other teachers have already tried to help her. Help she rejected.

The Goth wouldn't stop staring into outer space.

_Maybe I shouldn't have punched him. Should I apologize? It was my fault after all. He probably hates me for what I did. _

Sam was brought back to reality with the loud ringing of the school bell_._

_I have Biology next. I can just skip it and no one will care. Then I can just apologize to that kid. He did seem nice for once._

Sam walked down the hall and entered the Nurse's office. There she saw the same kid sitting on a bed still trying to control the bleeding from his nose.

Sam took a couple more steps catching the attention of the boy. She stared at the ground as she formed an apology.

"I am sorry for punching you in the face. You caught me in a bad mood and I may have acted a little...rash."

The boy's stare seemed to soften as he looked at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it. One of my friends would have done the same thing."

Sam still felt guilty for what she did and shifted her position.

"What is your name anyways?"

The boy grinned as he faced Sam. Apparently what she said was funny to him.

"I am Danny Fenton; my friend who dragged me to the Nurse's Office was Tucker Foley. Don't be surprised if he starts hitting on you. He hits on every girl."

Danny noticed Sam's hand clench up again and realized what she was thinking.

"He is good at heart though so no need to punch him. Just try to ignore him. Everyone else does."

Sam seemed to relax a bit as she sat down right next to Danny.

"My name is Sam, Sam Manson. I am a Goth and an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. It means-"

"You don't eat anything with a face on it." Danny finished for her. He noticed the look she was giving him and said.

"My friend was one too."

Sam, accepting this, stood up. "Well, I should probably go before the nurse catches me in here. Goodbye Danny!"

"Bye Sam."

Danny watched as Sam left.

_Well she __definitely__ doesn't remember me, and she seems a little bit more aggressive too, but she is still Sam and I will help her. _

The nurse walked in holding a clipboard as soon as Sam left.

"Mr. Fenton, I had to call your parents. Apparently, your nose is broken and you will have to get it checked out. How did this happen again?"

Danny gave her a sheepish smile as he answered,

"Someone opened their locker door and I slammed into it while walking by."

The nurse rolled her eyes and walked away. She could easily tell the boy was lying. Whether it was because he was a bad liar or she has heard it several times she doesn't know.

A couple minutes later a huge man in an orange jumpsuit and a woman in a blue jumpsuit walked into the room.

"The principal is letting us take you out of school early Danny so we can get your nose looked at."

Danny let out a groan as he followed his parents out of the school.

_Man I hate doctors._

* * *

**Ta Da! Please review! They all help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola everyone! I don't have anything to say so on with the show!**

**Pop'n'Dazzle: Well, I can't say I am mad, but I am a little disappointed. I don't like settling for par. I also used the transcript for when Desiree appeared. I know the arguement wasn't the best. When I wrote the chapter is was only 300-400 words and I couldn't stand it being so short so I decided to extend the conversation. Probably not a great decision. As for chapter two, I am glad that it was better, Please tell me who was OOC though. Sam is supposed to be and I know I completely forgot about Tucker being afraid of the medical practice. Sorry about that. I would've messaged you but you don't allow PM's so. Thanks for reviewing and feel free to continue. I am interested to see what else you have to say. Also, if you want to read and review Phantom Mercenary too, that would be great.  
**

**AJ: You can**** do a lot of stuff with your tongue and you also have a good amount of double joints. I don't have any. I find playing guitar easier for a left handed person than right because you dominant hand control the specific note you hit while your non-dominant just picks the strings to hit. Questions.**

**1. Yep, you are pretty cool for a friend.**

**2. I am going into my Junior year of high school.**

**3. Yeah if I liked them.**

**4. Yep, i have a windows phone.**

**I don't have any questions today since I am pretty busy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Danny woke up with a start the next morning. He had a horrible dream involving Desiree becoming too powerful and taking over the world.

The halfa was beginning to grow nervous. He had to capture an already powerful Desiree and force her to redo his wish. He knew for a fact that Desiree would be at Paulina's party Saturday night, so he would have to wait until then.

Danny grabbed his backpack hanging on his chair, waved goodbye to his parents, and walked out of the house for another great day of learning. He was too busy lost in thought to notice Tucker run up behind him.

"Hey man, what's up? You forgot to meet me at my house."

Danny slightly jumped then turned to face Tucker.

"Oh, sorry Tuck. I didn't get much sleep last night."

_Does he know I am half ghost? If it wasn't for Sam I wouldn't be half ghost so I don't think he knows._

Danny and Tucker continued their walk to school_._

_"_Hey Tuck, what do you know about Sam Manson_?"_

Tucker stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"Why are you thinking about her? She is even lower on the social status than we are. Something about her being a Goth and hating almost everyone makes people avoid her. I mean she punched you for talking to her yesterday!"

Well Tucker did have a point. His mom forced him to go to the doctor who just said his nose was bruised. Apparently, his powers healed faster than he thought.

"Well maybe she is just misunderstood. Maybe she is trying to find herself but can't with everyone giving her flack so she decided to close herself off. Maybe she needs a friend."

The technogeek saw a spark in Danny's eyes and smirked.

"Maybe you like her. Maybe you want to be more than just friends. Maybe she wants a certain half ghost to be her boyfriend."

Danny couldn't help but blush. He didn't even realize Tucker called him a halfa.

"Tucker it isn't like that. I just want to be nice!"

"Of course you do." He said wiggling his eyes suggestively. "By the way, Dash just got back from his family vacation. He wouldn't want to miss Paulina's party after all. I bet he missed his favorite punching bag."

Danny's eyes widened. That would explain why Dash wasn't at school yesterday.

"Oh crud!"

Tucker noticed the distress on Danny's face.

"Why don't you just use your ghost powers? Dash would leave you alone and you wouldn't have to be bullied anymore."

Danny's eyes widened even more with the realization that Tucker knew. He then realized Tucker was waiting for an answer.

"Tucker I can't do that! It is immoral and…and…and… I don't know."

Why couldn't he use them? Of course Sam was strongly against it; that was why he never used them before, but now she wasn't here and there was nothing holding him back. Good thing they just arrived to school.

Danny opened the doors to find everyone in the hall staring at him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know Dash was looking for him.

"Fenton!"

Danny turned to come face to face with a very angry Dash. Dash pushed him into a nearby set of lockers.

"I have missed doing this to you. There are no teachers around to protect you either."

Danny was about to flinch under another one of Dash's punches, when someone interfered.

"Leave him alone Dash!"

He knew that voice anywhere. It could only be Sam. Turning his head slightly he could see Sam standing in front of Dash with a determined look on her face.

Dash's smile turned very sadistic as he looked at the Goth.

"Using girls to defend you Fenton? No matter this will be quick."

To Danny's horror, Dash sent a punch Sam's way. Danny was able to catch the punch with his hand in a blink of aneye and if looks could kill. To say Dash was surprised would be an understatement. Not only was Danny fast and strong enough to catch Dash's punch, Dash would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of Fenton right now. One look in the halfa's eyes showed something in him snapped.

A crowd of students started to form around Danny, Dash, and Sam as everyone watched Danny take on Dash.

Danny sent to quick jabs into the bully's gut sending him to the floor sprawling in pain.

"You know Dash? I am getting really tired of you bullying me. I think it is time for me to fight back."

Dash tried to get up but was kicked by Danny whenever he got on his hands and knees. Eventually he was able to ignore the kick and actually get on his feet. He gave a very sloppy punch towards Danny who easily dodged it. The punch smashed into one of the school's lockers breaking several of his fingers. He screamed in pain.

"Fenton!" he growled out. "You are really trying my patience."

Dash all but tackled Danny to the floor, trying to get any cheap shot in he could. After sustaining a couple bruises Danny threw Dash off of him and sent him into some more lockers. Dash tried to pick himself up once more but collapsed from the pressure.

Danny walked up to Dash, but before he could do anything, Sam shouted,

"Danny, please stop this. Dash has had enough. He won't hurt me or you ever again! Just leave him alone!"

Danny turned toward the source of the shout and saw the horrified expression on Sam's face.

_What have I done!_

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Danny walked up to Lester, one of the nerds at Casper High.

"Lester, make sure Dash goes to the nurse."

Danny didn't wait for his nod as he turned around and ran off to the principal's office followed by a confused Sam. Tucker just stood there dumbstruck over what happened. The halfa was almost there when he heard Sam shout,

"Danny, please wait."

Without even thinking, Danny stopped dead in his tracks. Sam cautiously approached Danny who was still facing away from Sam.. She didn't want to set him off. He seemed nice and he did defend her, but she barely knew him and he was just about ready to murder Dash.

"Danny, what was that back there?"

Danny didn't answer. He just kept his back turned to Sam. He didn't want to face her after what he did. He didn't think he could take seeing Sam mad.

"Danny, please look at me."

Danny turned around but still looked at everything but Sam.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked as she tried to read the guilty expression on Danny's bruised face.

The halfa still didn't say anything. Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder and shook him out of his depression.

"Danny, answer me or I will stick my boot so far up your-"

"I am sorry Sam."

Sam could feel her heart break. Danny sounded so sad and broken. This gave her a new determination.

"It was Dash's fault. He tried to pick a fight with you. Don't let this get to you. That is exactly what he wants you to do."

Danny looked at Sam with wide eyes. He was expecting her to be mad at him not concerned.

He would have said something back, but Principal Ishiyama appeared from her office and yelled,

"Fenton, my office now!"

He gave Sam an apologetic look and walked into the principal's office to await his punishment.

* * *

**This fight does have an important role later on. That said, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. All I ask is for you to stick around after the chapter is over with and that you read the author's note. On with the show!**

**AJ: Ghostly changes sound like another good idea for Danny. You can use anything I write as long as you give me credit. So yes, for Sam's report. I can write a short fake report better than a real one. How about that? Answering time!**

**Later on there will be DxS in Phantom Mercenary. Don't worry, this time it won't just be in the last chapter. I actually have an interesting plot for that when we get there. I still have to think of a good way for Danny to go through the Carolinas and into Georgia.**

**I have read one finished story and two unfinished. I will admit that even thought I am a guy I did enjoy them.**

**Questions: **

**I forgot to ask you this last time. What did you get for your birthday?**

**Since these questions are DP oriented, what story is your favorite from any author?**

**Disclaimer: I forget this half the time. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"I just don't understand Mr. Fenton. Why did you beat up one of our star pupils?" Principal Ishiyama asked as she sat down in her sit. She has been asking Danny the same question for the past couple of minutes and doesn't seem happy with the answer Danny keeps giving her.

"Dash started it! He tried picking a fight with me but I wouldn't have any of it. Sam tried to prevent it, but Dash swung at her. I may have gotten a little mad and um knocked him unconscious." Danny said as he moved his hands this way and that too help convince the principal.

The principal pictured the scene in her head. No matter what, Danny acted very aggressively. He was very out of character. Why though? She then remembered what initiated the fight.

"Mr. Fenton, what is your relationship with Ms. Manson?"

Danny's eyes went wide and his eyebrows rose to the sky as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"We uh we met yesterday. She kind of punched me in the nose and I had to go to the nurse."

_He isn't telling me the full truth. I can feel it._

"So you two are barely even acquaintances."

"Yes!" Danny said as he almost jumped out of his seat.

_Still lying _

The principal looked him dead in the eye this time.

"You and Ms. Manson aren't friends or maybe anything more?"

Danny looked like he was about to make a break for it. He frantically looked around the room for an exit as he said.

"Look, I barely know Sam. I just met her yesterday, ok?"

Ishiyama couldn't help but smirk. She knew she had him trapped in a corner.

"What about right before you entered here? You and Ms. Manson were talking. You guys have obviously connected in that short time, if only a little. Tell me, do you like her more than friends? Exactly how far do your feelings for Ms. Manson go?

Danny looked at the ground. He knew what the principal was starting to hint at.

_Well I know I like her more than friends, but do I love her? Would I want to spend the rest of my life with her and only her? _

Noticing his reluctance to answer, the principal sighed as she pondered possible punishments.

Expelling him would go too far; even if Danny did start the fight. I could suspend him, but due to the fact that he was defending himself, I might get some flak for it. What is there to do?

"Okay Mr. Fenton. You parents are coming to pick you up. I will let them know what your punishment will be later. Also, you will have to pay any medical fees needed for Mr. Baxter."

Danny nodded his head before sitting on a bench right outside of the office. He watched as an ambulance drove up to the building and a couple paramedics walked out with a stretcher. The lifted Dash onto it and were wheeling him out when Danny thought.

_My parents will be either really mad or really concerned. How much damage did I do to him? I didn't think I did that much. Then again, I didn't think._

While waiting for his parents, Danny started thinking about what was his relationship with Sam. He knew he liked her, but he wasn't sure if he should use the 'L' word. His feelings for her grew everyday though. There were some moments where he would swear Sam liked him back; maybe not as much as he liked her, but it was a start. He needed to stop dwelling in the past. Right now Sam doesn't remember anything and the only way to change that would be to talk to Desiree. He has until Saturday night to stop her before she grows all powerful.

The doors to Casper High slammed open as a very nervous Jack and Maddie Fenton ran over to their child. The most likely already saw the ambulance parked out front.

"Oh my baby boy!" Maddie said as she cradled Danny's face, searching for any injuries. Jack looked Danny over before walking into the principal's office to talk to her.

"Danny what happened?" Maddie asked. "We heard you got in a fight but you never get into fights."

The halfa tried to avoid the stare of his mother.

"I'm sorry mom. This bully was about to hurt this girl and I just couldn't let it happen. He was also threatening me before that."

Maddie was a little taken aback by Danny's response.

He said the bully threatened him as if it was an afterthought. He was more interested in this girl. Who is she anyways?

"Ok Danny. Go get your things and meet me back here, ok?"

"Ok mom."

Danny did what she said and went to his locker to grab some books as Jack walked out of the principal's office.

"So what did you find out Jack?" Maddie asked while turning to face her husband.

"The principal said that the fight was over some girl. She suspects that this girl means something to Danny."

"Danny also mentioned a girl. I want to know who this girl is."

Jack noticed Danny walking down the hall.

"Let's just take Danny home for now."

Maddie nodded in agreement.

_Home sounds nice._

* * *

**Ok everyone, now, that that is done. The third story that I originally was going to post was given to me as a challenge. Two days before I could post it someone else posted their version of it. Well I don't want the chapters I have written to go to waste and my story is a little different in concept, so I was wondering if you guys would like to see them. I can't find the challenge story that was posted, but if I do I will ask for permission before I do anything. Leave a review, message me, or find some other way to contact me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ihavenonam: Sorry, I read your question but forgot to answer it last chapter. There probably won't be a fake out make out, but there will be a real one. I never really did think about including one. Depending on how a write the story. Sorry, I know my answer isn't really an answer but I don't even know. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anon: Well this was originally 2 chapters but I combined them. My writing got a lot longer towards the end of my first story, but I just started writing pretty short again. That is something I will improve though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AJ: Wow, I was going through all my reviews to try and find yours when I realized you actually read Brotherly Love first. I thought you read WWM first. Doesn't matter though. Answer time.**

**1. These are all the crossover types I have read from, Teen Titans, ATLA, Pokemon, Percy Jackson, NCIS, Fullmetal Alchemist, Avengers, How to Train Your Dragon, and Static Shock. So yes I do.**

**2. Danny Phantom. I tried going into Avatar the Last Airbender but it didn't interest me.**

**3. When he gets to Georgia. Sorry, I don't even know. I am only two chapters ahead of you in that.**

**4. (459) 392-4621 Don't call that number! It is not mine and I just made it up!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny's parents brought him home but didn't punish him. They couldn't find a reason to. The fight was in defense, even if it was some girl, and the principal never gave her punishment either.

The halfa was searching his room for his lost Fenton Thermos. He decided to skip the waiting and search for Desiree tonight. The faster he catches her the faster he can reverse the wish and apologize to Sam. Oh, and Desiree can't become all powerful.

He found the thermos inside one of his drawers on his dresser. How it got there, he will never know. Danny slung it over his back as he changed into his Phantom form. After making sure the door to his room was locked, he flew out of his window in search for the wishing ghost.

His first stop was the location for Paulina's quinceañera. Desiree did tell him she was going to be there so he wanted to see if she was scoping the location out or something. Of course she wasn't there.

The next location on his list was the carnival he and Tucker attended where Desiree was unleashed. He approached one of the employees there and asked,

"Hey, have you seen a ghost by any chance."

The bored employee turned around to see the hero of Amity Park, Invisio-Bill standing there.

"It's you! It's really you!" Before the man could faint, Danny repeated his question.

The man was able to calm down slightly and answer it.

"No, but we are experiencing some odd occurrences. We have stuffed animals coming alive, roller coasters going a lot faster than normal, and employees go insane."

_Desiree has been granting wishes._

"Ok, thanks anyway."

The man pulled a pad from his pocket.

"Before you go, can I have your autograph."

Danny raised an eyebrow as he took the pad and a pen.

_I have never really given an autograph before. What should I write?_

Danny decided to write "Stay strong and remember not all ghosts are evil" and signed his name.

The man lightly grabbed the pad and treated it like it was fragile gold.

_I think it is time to leave. Don't want to sign any more autographs._

Danny quickly turned invisible and flew off to his next target, the wishing fountain at the park.

Figures Danny would arrive just as Desiree is granting an old man his wish for his young body back. Before the wish could finish though, Danny charged at full speed into the wishing ghost, throwing her into the fountain. The man knew what was about to happen and ran as fast as he could out of there.

Desiree's enraged face popped out of the water as she searched for her attacker. When she spotted Danny, her expression changed into a smirk.

"Young halfa, how is your friend doing. Still can't remember anything, right?"

Danny continued floating as he prepared himself for an attack.

"Desiree, I want you to give her back her memories now!"

Desiree's smirk widened as she lifted herself out of the water to float in the air and tower over the halfa.

"You don't get it do you? All my wishes have a timer until they become permanent. It usually takes two days. It has been two and a half. No amount of wishing can give her back her memories." Desiree started maniacally laughing. Danny's hardened expression soon turned into one of horror.

"No, Sam! You Monster! I wish you will tell me a way to reverse the effects of this curse!"

"There are none. Unless you can change time, you can't do a thing."

In a fit of rage, Danny charged at Desiree with all his might. He was hoping to take his anger out on her before he captured her in the thermos. Desiree wouldn't let him have it though. She swung her tail like a bat and it smacked into Danny sending him flying across the sky until he hit the ground and fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was her laughing and flying off.

Danny slowly opened his eyes to see many faces staring back at him. This caused him to jump off the ground into a defensive stance while screaming.

"Are you okay kid? We called an ambulance and it should arrive shortly." one man asked while holding onto his kid.

Danny eased up and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I just hit my head. No need for an ambulance."

The man and several other people didn't seem satisfied with that answer and they scanned the teen up and down.

"Well you don't seem to be injured" The man said.

"What if he has a concussion or a brain injury?" a woman asked. All eyes were on Danny once again.

He started backing away. This was getting out of control.

"Look everyone, it is nice that you guys care, but I don't need an ambulance. I am perfectly fine."

An old man appeared from the crowd and walked up to Danny.

"Well it is too late for that. The ambulance was already called. Mine as well stay here." the man got closer and whispered to Danny. "Something doesn't seem right about you. You're not normal are you?"

Danny backed away even further until he hit a rock wall._ Someone please help me!_

The questioning was stopped as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"That must be the ambulance I called." one man said.

The ambulance stopped next to the group of people a minute later and the medical technicians got out of their vehicle to take a look at Danny. After checking for a concussion and making sure he didn't have any physical damage, they called his parents to come pick him up.

_My parents have to pick me up three times in two days. That must be some sort of record._

It didn't take long for the Fenton GAV to pull up and for Danny's parents to once again take their son home. Only this time they were furious. Both parents walked up to Danny and Maddie said,

"You were supposed to be at home with us, young man! How did you fall unconscious in the middle of a park anyways? Was it because the girl hit you yesterday? Did she do more damage than she thought?" Maddie moved her hand to touch her sounds nose, but Danny swatted it away with his hand.

"I am fine guys. I was walking in the park and tripped?" Danny said it so the last word came out as more of a question than an answer.

Jack wrapped an arm around the back of Danny's neck as he guided him towards the GAV.

"Me and your mother were talking and we decided, you are not allowed to leave the house for the rest of the day. We also don't want to get any more calls from the school, go it?" Jack waited to see his son's nod before he continued. "Oh, and the principal called. You are suspended for one day and we have to pay Dash's medical bills; something about a no tolerance policy."

Danny didn't say anything. He just silently took his punishment as he entered the GAV and his parents drove home.

The next day was the longest in Danny's life. He sat in his room most of the time and stared at the ceiling, wallowing in his guilt and the sadness of losing whatever relationship he had with Sam.

It was all his fault after all. If he didn't make that stupid wish and just apologized to Sam. There are so many experiences he had with Sam that she won't remember; like the time he danced with her at their prom, or the time she kissed him to save him from Valerie. Of course he will remember them, but it just wasn't the same. Now he had a clean slate with his ex-bestfriend. Scratch that. After the stunt he pulled with Dash and then all but running away from her afterwards, he was probably even worse off with Sam and it was all his fault.

Wait, no it wasn't. It was all Desiree's fault. She granted the wish knowing what was going to happen. She did it specifically so this would happen. Of course he had a part in it too, but he won't let her have the satisfaction of winning. If she wants to win, she will have to go through him to do it and no one wants to mess with and angry Danny Phantom!

* * *

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

**Arrows-tip: I am glad to know you like this so far. I meant to respond last chapter but forgot. I always forget about this kind of stuff.**

**AJ: ****Aww**** no questions. I guess I will make do. I have read most all of the DP ****fanfiction**** though I still sometimes discover a treasure trove. I have read Flowers Will Grow but randomly stopped reading the sequel. I should probably finish that. My favorite ****fanfiction**** is The Art of Conversation. It was brilliant and almost perfectly portrayed everything. Anyways, I wish you the best of luck on your personal issues.**

**Questions: **

**1. What subject do you excel at in school?**

**2. ****How's**** it hanging? **

**Disclaimer: Since I am on ****FANfiction****. I don't think I own it.**

* * *

Today was Friday, one day before Paulina's party and Desiree attempts to become all powerful. Danny needed to gain some help or else he won't be strong enough to face her. Sam was out of the question because she didn't even know him, but Tucker, Tucker does remember him and knows about Desiree.

Danny walked into Casper High like he was a man on a mission because, well, he was. The halfa was about to walk towards Tucker, when someone called his name; well his last name anyway.

"Mr. Fenton, I hope you won't cause any more fights today, right?"

Danny turned around to see Mr. Lancer all but glaring at him. He nodded his head before the multiple subject teacher continued.

"I don't want to see you hurting any of my other star pupils. We have a big game soon and we need everyone we can get. Though, how you beat up Dash I will never know." Mr. Lancer walked off before he could get a response from Danny.

_Our football team isn't even that good. I bet Kwan will do a much better job than Dash as quarterback._ _At least he will throw the ball instead of constantly doing running plays with it._

Danny didn't give it another moments thought as he located Tucker throwing books into his locker.

"Hey Tuck, what up?"

Tucker didn't even spare him a glance. He just kept throwing books into his locker.

"I got shot down again. Why can't a girl ever accept my inner technogeek?"

Danny would have face palmed, but he had more important business to do.

"Tuck, first it isn't so inner. Everyone knows you're a technogeek. Second, we have a major problem."

Tucker finally paid attention.

"What is it this time? Did Skulker escape?"

Danny shook his head.

"Worse, you remember Desiree, right?"

Tucker stared off into the distance for a couple of seconds before responding.

"Yeah, she gave me ghost powers...Sorry about that by the way."

Tucker was referring to the time when he almost killed Danny and let his jealousy control him. Danny already has forgiven him but he won't stop apologizing for it.

"Not now Tuck. Look, you know she is powerful enough to alter space and time if someone wishes it, right?"

Tucker gave him a puzzled look.

"Where are you going with this?"

_Moment of truth. Should I tell him the full story or just what he needs to know?_

"Tuck, if you had a very important secret you would tell me, right?"

"Of course man. What is this where you tell me you are full ghost?" Tucker said while laughing.

Danny frowned. He at least wanted Tucker to take this seriously.

"No, this is where I tell you that Desiree altered reality."

Tucker stopped laughing and faced Danny, this time more serious.

"How?"

Danny took a deep breath. He knew that this was going to take a lot of explaining. "Me, you, and Sam, the girl who hit me, are supposed to be the best of friends. A couple days ago I wished that me and her didn't meet and Desiree made it happen. Now she doesn't remember me and you don't remember her. Me and Desiree are the only ones who remember anything."

Tucker looked at him skeptically.

"Danny, did you hit your head or something." he knew he should've shut his mouth when Danny gave him the biggest death glare ever.

"Sorry, say this all did happen, why are you telling me and not trying to take back your wish?"

Danny sighed and sat on the ground next to Tucker's locker. "It has been too late. The wish is permanent. We can't change that."

"Ok," Tucker said as he grabbed another book. "Why are you telling me?" Tucker noticed Danny was about to smile before it changed into a straight face.

"Two reasons actually. Desiree is planning on using Paulina's party to grant all the wishes and become extremely powerful. That is tomorrow and we have to stop her before then. I also want to become friends with Sam again and I thought it would be easier if you knew everything."

Tucker let it sink in as he thought of possible ideas.

"Well we just need the thermos for Desiree, and if you are telling the truth about Sam, then you already know how to get her to like you. Just do whatever you did when you met. Before you do that though, I want to say something else. Maybe this is the universe's way of saying you two aren't meant to be."

Before Tucker could elaborate on that, the bell rang signaling first period. Realizing he was late, Tucker darted off to his class and Danny walked into his Geometry class. Fortunately, Mr. Lancer wasn't there yet and Danny was able to take his seat at the back of the room. Right after a certain Goth girl took her seat right next to Danny.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

Before Danny could respond, Mr. Lancer took this opportunity to walk in the room and greet the class.

"Hello Class. Today we will be doing a project on _Tale of Two Cities_, so please partner up with the person next to you."

Danny looked to his left and noticed that the girl was already partnered up with someone else. In fact, the only two members of the class who weren't partnered up were him and Sam. He could tell where this was going and looked at Sam as she looked at him. Sam was the first to speak up.

"I guess this means we are working together."

Danny just nodded and Sam moved her desk next to his. He couldn't figure out why, but it was really awkward for him to talk to Sam. Was it because he didn't think of her as his Sam, or because he knew he liked her more than just friends?

Sam knew Danny wasn't up for speaking so she tried to lead the conversation.

"So we are supposed to find two people from the story and compare and contrast them. Do you have any ideas?"

Danny looked down at his desk and said,

"Why are you being nice to me? I started a fight because of you and severely injured Dash. I also ignored you afterwards."

Sam had a feeling this had to do with the fight, but she also had a feeling it had to do with something more.

"Look, you beat up Dash to protect me. Why would I be mad at you for that? Yes, I was annoyed when he tried to ignore me and walk away after the fight, but you had your reasons. Speaking of that, I have a feeling this has to do with something more. What is it?"

Danny looked up from his desk to see Sam staring at him.

"It's nothing."

Sam didn't let up though. She just became more determined.

"Danny, if it's something about me-"

"There is nothing wrong, Sam. You must be mistaken."

Sam still knew something was up with Danny. She didn't know why she cared so much though. He defended her against a bully, but he was just being a nice guy, right? Either way, she was going to find out what was wrong and nothing was going to stop her.

"Let's get back to the project, shall we?"

* * *

**There we go. Sam is getting curious, Desiree is getting stronger, and Danny and Tucker are going to try and defeat Desiree. Questions, comments, concerns? Leave it in a review or message.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Sam had her plan all mapped out in her head**. **Since Danny and Tucker walk home, she will follow them without either boys noticing and do her best to listen in on their conversation.

Of course she had to go through a small wardrobe change to do it. Her gothic attire was a little too abnormal and noticeable in public. She "borrowed" someone's Casper High hoodie and decided to put on a lot of makeup to make herself look tan. She also got rid of her small ponytail and just let it fall down with the rest of her hair. Sam found a mirror in the girl's bathroom at school and was very proud of herself. She looked nothing like her old self. There was no way Danny would notice.

Knowing it would be hard for her to keep distance and hear what Danny and Tucker were saying; Sam got a small bug using her parent's money and easily slid it into Danny's backpack without him noticing during eighth period.

Now that everything was in place. It was time to bring the plan into action.

When the end of the school day bell rang, everyone got out of their seats and started talking about Paulina's upcoming party tomorrow. Like usual, Sam wasn't invited since Paulina hated her. Sam got out of her seat and put on her hood. She didn't want anyone to recognize her right now, partly because of Danny and partly because this wouldn't be good for her reputation. If someone saw Sam Manson wearing non gothic clothing and heavy makeup, she would never hear the end of it.

Danny met up with Tucker outside of class and they didn't say anything as they walked outside of school. They also didn't notice Sam following a little ways back with her phone out and on speaker to hear their conversation. Most people would consider it stalking, but she knew Danny was hiding something big and it had to do with her. She also knew it was even bigger than Danny admitting his love for her. Of course he wouldn't do that, but that got Sam to think about what if he did admit he loved her there and then. What would she do? Of course she liked him. How could someone not like him for his big blue eyes and gentlemanly nature? I mean he wouldn't even fight Dash until the bully was about to hit Sam. He also treated her with respect and didn't judge her like most people. Though, he seemed to know more about her than he was letting up.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts by Tucker talking.

"Do you think Star likes me?"

The Goth couldn't help but gag. This was definitely not what she wanted to listen to.

"Tuck, no offence, but I don't think Star will ever like you. I take that back, I don't think half the girls in our school will ever like you." Danny said half joking.

Tucker turned to face Danny with eyebrows raised.

"What, why? I mean I have the looks, humor, and brains, what else is there?"

Sam would have loved to enter the conversation and say he was none of those and was just a joke to every girl, but that would have blown her cover. Luckily though, she didn't have to.

"No offense Tucker, but you come off as a complete asshole. First of all, pickup lines never work. They just make you look stupid and like you're a womanizer." Danny looked him up and down before continuing. "That brings me to point number two, you treat every girl the same. Every girl at our school, no matter how annoying, is unique in their own way. Get to know a girl before asking her out."

Both Sam and Tucker were stunned by Danny's response. Tucker because he thought his system was working flawlessly and Sam because she never expected to hear any teenager say something like that.

A smirk grew on Tuckers face as he turned to Danny.

"And you know this how? Last I checked the only girl falling for you is Paulina and she picked the wrong you."

_The wrong you? What is he talking about? _Sam couldn't think of explanations because Tucker kept talking.

"Of course that Sam girl seems to like you too. Then again, you guys have some history that you won't delve upon."

_I don't like him like that, do I? At least I never thought I showed i_t. _Wait history! We don't have history together!_

Because the sidewalk was becoming less crowded, Sam did her best to hide in a group of pedestrians.

"I haven't said anything more on it because, technically, it never happened so, technically, I shouldn't know about it." Danny's agitated voice said as he rubbed his forehead.

"You know, since the accident nothing has gone right for me. I am a freak, my parents would love to dissect me, you tried to kill me once, numerous ghosts also want to kill me, I lost my other best friend, and on top of it all I am expected to be perfectly fine.

If Sam didn't know any better, she would assume Danny was having a meltdown, but over what? Why would his parents want to, not just kill him, but dissect him, and why would a ghost want to kill him? Well dissections have to do with unique anatomies. What, physiologically speaking, makes Danny so special?" Sam was brought out of her thoughts by a honking horn. She looked at the street and noticed a white limo was stopped on the middle of the street and honking.

_Great, mom is here._

Sam looked at Danny and Tucker and, to her relief; neither boy seemed to notice Sam. The Goth could have sworn Danny recognized the limo though. But how was that possible?

Sam walked over to the limo as her mother lowered her window in the backseat.

"Hello mother" Sam said with distaste in her voice.

"Who was that boy you were staring at?" Said mother asked skipping the introductions.

_Staring? I wasn't staring, was I?_

"Why do you care mother?"

"Well I just think he looks like a handsome gentleman. What is his financial background?"

_Of course, it is all about money to you. I can tell the truth, but then she will get a restraining order on him._

"His family is very rich with a prosperous anti-ghost weaponry business."

A look of distaste seemed to show on her mother's face before being replaced by an emotionless smile.

"Well any money is good money, right? I think you should go invite him to dinner with us."

"What!" Sam shouted.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "You heard what I said. Invite him to dinner for Sunday night."

_Ok, maybe my idea worked a little too well. Can Danny pull of being wealthy? Will he even want to go? Do I even want him to go? Heck no! He could get corrupted by my parents!_

Sam's mother faced the driver.

"Driver, go."

The limo drove off as Sam still tried to get her brain working properly.

_What have I done?_

Sam turned to find Danny and Tucker nowhere in sight. They probably continued walking to their houses.

_Great, just great. Look what I am getting myself into._

* * *

**Here is the first of my new styled chapters. With less author's note and more story. So Danny gets to have dinner with the Manson's. Well first he has to defeat Desiree and save the world…again. Please leave a review!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Glad to know you like my story so far. Obviously you already know what happens next since the chapter is up. I shall keep writing until my hand falls off or I get bored! Don't worry, that won't happen.  
**

**AJ: Yeah, I haven't even begun to write the sequel and have a semi plot for it. I have everything but the ending thought out. Why should I bother though, I mean WWM turned out a lot different than I intended. Eh, I will do it for fun. By the way, I forgot to say this last time, The Art of Conversation was written by Lacey52. No questions because I am pretty busy today (stupid summer reading)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"Thermos?"

"Check."

"Wrist rays?"

"Check."

"Specter Deflector?"

Tucker pulled out a key and used it to turn a mechanism on his belt.

"Activated."

"Okay, then that is everything we need." Danny said as he checked the last thing off his list.

"Now my mom and dad will be working on something in the lab all day so they shouldn't give us any trouble. We just have to stop Desiree from granting wishes and throw her back into the Ghost Zone. Not too bad, right?"

Tucker could tell Danny wasn't saying something and he could guess what, or who, it was.

"You know from what you tell me of Sam she is a really good shot. You sure you don't want to bring her along. If she didn't spill your secret before then she won't do it now."

Danny looked down at the floor. "No, we are leaving her out of this. It will only confuse her anyways."

Tucker nodded his head in understanding.

"Well we have couple of hours before the party. What do you want to do?"

Danny was about to answer, but the ringing of the doorbell stopped him. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Sam standing there looking all nervous.

"Uh, hey Sam. What's up?"

Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope with 'Manson's' written on it. "My parents want to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. Normally I would tell you to run away as fast as you can, but apparently it is mandatory and you don't want to know what they will do to you if you don't go."

Danny remembered Sam's parents from before. They always hated him and called him a bad influence. Then again, he did get caught ditching school with her, interrupted their breakfast to talk to Sam about some CD, and also caused herto skip a detention. Granted, he did that to fight ghosts, but San's parents didn't know that. Well now he has a chance to change everything.

"Don't worry Sam I will be there."

Sam gave a weird smile and Danny knew he wasn't going to like what came next.

"Thanks, and before I forget, my parents will think you are filthy rich so be prepared to act the part!" Sam sped through the sentence so fast that Danny had to repeat in his head to fully understand. It was too late though, because Sam was already half way to her house.

_If I didn't know any better, I would say Sam is nervous. Sam is never nervous though. Wait, how does one act rich?_

The halfa was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Tucker's laughter.

"Dude, you guys are so lovebirds and neither of you see it. It is so hilarious."

Danny had to employ a lot of his willpower so he didn't hit his best friend. It wasn't something heroes do.

"Tuck, we have more important things to deal with; like Desiree."

Tucker grabbed his wallet from his pocket and checked to see how much money he had. "First, let's go to the Nasty Burger. We can't fight Desiree on an empty stomach."

Danny face palmed. "Are food and girls all you think about?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA from another one of his pockets and held it up to the sky as he got one on knee. Danny was starting to wonder where he put everything. There was no way that all would fit in his pockets. "How could you forget technology, man?! I thought you knew me better than that!"

_Same ole dramatic Tuck._

"Let's go to the Nasty Burger before you starve, or someone sees you acting like this."

Tucker rushed out the door while Danny sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

After Tucker shoveled 3 Super Meaty Burgers in his mouth to Danny's horror, the duo decided to head to Paulina's party and wait for Desiree.

They found the perfect hill to watch over the party and wait for Desiree. Paulina's party didn't start for another half hour and the stars were already out so Danny and Tucker just stargazed.

"Hey Tuck, do you think we will ever find true love?" Danny asked as he mapped out the big dipper.

"Well, there are 7 billion people on the planet. One has to be our match. Maybe Sam is yours."

Danny couldn't help but scoff at the idea.

"The universe has already ruined our relationship. It has proven that it doesn't want us together. That is, if Sam even likes me back."

Tucker wasn't too sure on how to respond to this. He can't comfort Danny on a break up much less whatever this is. "Dude, don't think of it as the universe ruining you relationship. Think of it as the universe giving you a clean slate to fix everything with Sam. You did say you were fighting right? Well now you can fix everything. Sam's parents seemed to have also taken an interest in you or else they wouldn't invite you to dinner."

"They invited me because they think I am someone I am not."

Tucker stood up and faced Danny.

"That reminds me, why do her parents care if you are rich?"

"You don't know about her parents do you?"

In his mind Danny was berating himself.

_How would he know about her parents if he barely even knows her? _

Tucker thought about it for a couple seconds before answering. "No, I don't. Come to think of it no one at school does. Why?"

"Her parents are filthy rich and own a huge mansion. Something about inventing a cellophane twirling device. They are also really snobby and don't like lower class people."

Tucker's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Wait, her parents are loaded?!"

"Pretty much."

Suddenly loud party music was blasted from Paulina's mansion.

"Sounds like the party started."

Tucker stared up at the night sky. "And the meteor shower too" he said while pointing at the falling space rocks.

Danny transformed into his Phantom half as he waited for Desiree.

"Tuck, how long do most meteor showers last?"

The technogeek did some typing on his PDA.

"It says here they can last up to a couple days."

Danny watched as some meteor's burned up in Earth's atmosphere.

"So I can't stall her."

Down at the party Paulina noticed the meteors and said,

"Look everyone falling stars! Close your eyes and make a wish!"

Everyone at the party complied and all started wishing at once. Tucker too closed his eyes.

"I wish I had one of those sweet monster trucks."

Danny stopped looking at the part to glare.

"Do you ever pay attention to what anyone says?"

Desiree started floating up from the ground near the two teens.

"Keep wishing fool! Keep wishing!" she said as she granted wishes w completely ignored Danny. The halfa flew up and slammed into her full force.

"That was for Sam! Now we could do this the hard way or you can just get inside this thermos." Danny pulled out and aimed his thermos. He would have fired it, but ectorope appeared out of nowhere and enveloped Danny.

"It is too late young halfa. I am too strong for you." Desiree gloated as she once again turned to face the crowd.

Tucker couldn't do anything to stop her because he was too busy running from the monster truck he wished for that turned out to be a real monster.

Ignoring Danny seemed to be Desiree's biggest mistake as he concentrated all his power and completely blew away the rope with his energy. Shocked, Desiree turned around to get hit by two ectoblasts in the stomach. As she fell to the ground and tried to get up, Danny said,

"I gave you the easy way out, but you ignored it."

Two more blasts hit Desiree as she crumbled to the ground. At this point Desiree's power disappeared along with everyone's wishes. Danny could have just sucked her up, but he was too pissed. He created a ball of energy and threw it at Desiree. It plowed into her and created a large crater around her unconscious form. Danny created an even bigger ball of energy over his head and wad about to unleash it when a voice stopped him.

"Dude, she has had enough. Just suck her up in the thermos and be done with it." Tucker said.

Danny never took his eyes off Desiree as he replied.

"Do you know what she has done to me Tucker. It would be a lot easier if I just killed her." The ball of energy grew even bigger.

_This is about Sam isn't it. God, he really loves her doesn't he?_

"If you let her live then we can find a way to reverse the wish."

"She already told me that it isn't possible. I would have to be able to reverse time and that isn't possible."

The ball grew even larger and had the power to completely engulf any human.

"We can fix this Danny, but I need you to let it go. Holding in all your anger and rage won't solve anything."

Danny stared at Desiree as the ball of energy grew even bigger. He eventually looked away and threw the ball of energy into the sky while breaking out into sobs.

Tucker ended up walking up to Danny and grabbing the thermos from Danny's curled up form. With a press of a button Desiree was safely trapped in the thermos. Tucker placed a hand on the shoulder of Danny.

"Come on man let's go. Your parents will be worried about you soon."

"Go home without me. I just want to be alone." Danny said in between sniffling.

This was the most heartbreaking thing Tucker has seen. His friend was usually so strong especially as Phantom, but now, he was just a wreck. Tucker let him have his peace as he walked off the hill and back to his house.

_I need to fix this before Danny gets worse._

* * *

**So Danny still has some issues but at least Desiree didn't take over the world, right? Right? Also Danny gets to go to Sam's house. Maybe the Manson's will like him. Eh, probably not. Please review!**

**Reviews:**

**AJ: I shall try to make the sequel even better than WWM. I have never tried doing a multi-chapter romance so that could fail epically. The plot is good (for me anyway).**

**Call me shallow but to me for every romantic relationship there has to be a physical desire (don't know how to say it). Anyways, I can't have a crush without actually seeing the person. Yes there is also the compatibility, but the start of a relationship is usually the physical desire.**

**I am planning on using the GIW to throw America and the Ghost Zone in a standoff type situation. Think of the United States and Soviet Union but on a bigger scale. Also, Danny and Sam will be looking for Danielle.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny returned home about an hour after Tucker did. His parents swarmed all over him and asked where he was, but he just walked passed them and into his room. Never sparing them even a glance. Jack grabbed the nearest ectobazooka and was about to charge into Danny's room and demand an explanation when his wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be. He is just going through some rough times and we can ask him about it later."

Jack slumped into a chair on the table and sat his weapon down.

"Ok honey. Hey, can you make me some chocolate chip cookies?"

Maddie gave a smile as she walked into the kitchen to prepare said cookies.

* * *

Tucker stared at the thermos in his hands. After he realized how much Danny's wish was affecting him, Tucker decided to find a way to reverse it. The only way to do that would be to talk to the one who made Danny's wish a reality. But what did he have to offer her? He could offer her power, but that was a big no no. Why did the harem ghost want power though? It wasn't to rule the world like most people would say. If that were true then she would have mentioned it.

Tucker kept staring at the thermos some more until a thought hit him. She is just like any old genie. No matter how much power she has she will always be a slave to whoever makes a wish. Granted, she is on a loose leash since she can twist and change a wish, but she is still a slave. If you were a slave like that what would you do? Desiree was probably trying to become powerful enough to break whatever is causing her to grant wishes. Suddenly a plan formed in his head. If it failed, Danny would probably kill him. If it succeeded, Danny would thank him for eternity. Tucker grabbed the thermos and unscrewed the cap on it propelling he wishing ghost onto his bedroom floor.

"Yes, I am free!"

Desiree turns around to notice Tucker pointing the thermos at her.

"I wouldn't move Desiree. Now, I want you to tell me exactly how to reverse the wish on Danny and then I will grant you what you want"

Desiree seemed amused as she kept floating in the room.

"Ah, the halfa's sidekick. What would it be that I want?"

Tucker smirked and look Desiree in the eyes.

"Freedom from granting wishes. I will let you have it on two conditions. One, you tell me how to fix Danny's mess. Two, you won't be allowed to use your power for evil."

Desiree's eyes almost popped out of her head. She didn't think anyone would figure her out but the technogeek did.

"Fine, like I told the halfa, the only way to fix the wish is to change time. There just so happens to be a ghost that can control time. His name is Clockwork and he lives in a giant clock tower in the Ghost Zone. Now for your part of the deal."

Tucker took a deep breath as he hesitated to make his wish.

"I wish that you are no longer forced to grant wishes, but can't use your powers for harm."

Pink gas seemed to surround Desiree as she watched in amazement. A couple seconds later she fell to the floor in a coughing fit. Tucker walked up to Desiree.

"Did it work?"

Desiree's response was her body turning white and vanishing.

"I will take that as a yes. Now that Desiree is taken care of, I guess I should tell Danny the good news."

* * *

The next day, Danny got up and tried to think of what to do. He had to go to Sam's house later, but he had the rest of the day to himself. The first thing to enter his mind was to go to the movie theater and watch the movie like he promised Sam. Even though Sam no longer remembered it, he still had a promise to keep. He got dressed and walked into his kitchen to find his parents gone. They were either sleeping in or working in the lab, either way Danny didn't care. He put on a light jacket and walked out the door to the nearest movie theater.

At the movie theater, Danny bought one ticket and some popcorn. He forgot to eat breakfast so mind as well stuff himself with junk food. The theater was pretty packed except for the last row which was empty. That made the ideal spot for him. A couple minutes into the credits a certain Goth girl also walked into the theater carrying a soda. She hasn't had a chance to see the movie yet and it was supposed to have her favorite monsters after all. Sam spotted Danny sitting in the back of the theater near a bunch of empty seats and decided to sit with him.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Danny looked away from the giant screen to see Sam right next to him expecting an answer.

"Oh yeah sure. Do you want some popcorn too?"

"Uh sure, thanks."

Sam sat down right next to Danny and took some of his popcorn.

"Do you want some of my soda?"

Danny knew he should be a gentleman and say no, but his throat was parched. Sam noticed Danny's indecision and gave the dehydrated boy her soda.

"Here take a sip. It is only fair since I took some of your popcorn."

Danny kept thinking that he was breaking some code, but his throat didn't care as he gulped down his drink. Sam watched this all go down and couldn't help but laugh at Danny's actions.

The movie was going pretty slowly so Sam decided to strike up a conversation with her new friend.

"So Danny, why are you seeing this movie? I am seeing it because it is featuring my three favorite horror movie monsters."

Danny looked into his half bowl of popcorn as he suddenly lost his appetite.

"My friend made me promise to see it with her but she couldn't make it today."

A small bit of jealousy crept up on Sam. How could she not be jealous? Danny was pretty handsome, not the handsomest, and if you could get him to smile, which he rarely did, then you couldn't help smiling too. It didn't help that Danny had mentioned this girl before and seems to be very fond of her. Sam shuffled in her seat.

"Danny, who is this girl you keep talking about."

The halfa looked Sam directly in the eyes and a weird feeling flowed throughout Sam.

"She is gone and won't ever come back. She didn't die or anything. I guess the best way to put it is she left."

Sam couldn't look at Danny or the movie and ended up staring at the floor. She knew she was bringing up bad memories for Danny and was also making the conversation awkward. She also felt bad about getting a little jealous over a girl that left Danny. Sam turned her attention back to the movie to see Terminatra stalking a young teenage boy as he kissed his girlfriend. Sam couldn't help but smile from the romance even though they were about to be brutally slaughtered. The Goth gave out a small yawn.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stay up last night doing errands for my grandma._

She gave out another yawn and noticed how Danny's shoulder looked really comfy. Maybe even more so than a pillow. He also didn't seem to be paying attention to her.

_I know I am going to hate myself for doing this later, but right now I don't give a crap._

Sam slowly rested her head on Danny's shoulder to his shock. He was tempted to wake her up, but she looked so peaceful and the movie really wasn't worth watching. Danny decided to just lie back in his seat and let Sam be. That is, until the movie ended.

* * *

**Why I am uploading this a day early, you all ask. Good question. I won't be able to update for the next three to five days due to a family emergency. I had something planned for the fourth of July but I guess I can no longer do that. Sorry to anyone who is eagerly anticipated an update.**

**I have been questioning if I should include the Tucker scene in this chapter and am still doing it right now. Basically, the ending I had planned was a little dark so I decided to change it up. It might fail or might now. Who knows? One last thing. This chapter may or may not be edited. Microsoft Word has been acting weirdly on me so I don't know if it saved my editing.**

**Review:**

**AJ: My favorite author is Lacey52. The author I mentioned earlier. She is great at making you feel a certain emotion when reading her stories. Don't know what you mean by you haven't built up the courage to read Shield Law. Why do you have to be courageous to read? Consider that my first question. I change my favorite movie almost every week. Right now it is Avengers. Probably just because I am doing a crossover kind of involving it though. Bolo ties have their place, not a very big place in my opinion though. I prefer the normal tie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny decided to wake Sam up when the movie ended. He didn't mind her using him as a pillow, in fact it was nice, but he figured she had to return home before Danny dined with the Manson's and he had to go too. Danny gently nudged Sam.

"Hey Sam, wake up. The movie is over."

Sam just mumbled something incoherent in response.

"Sam."

This time Sam embraced Danny in a hug while still asleep. "Mine."

Blood rushed to Danny's cheeks and he made sure no one was in the theater to here Sam.

"Sam, wake up!" Danny shouted.

Startled, Sam jumped off of Danny and fell on the floor.

The halfa stood up off of his seat and offered his hand to Sam.

"Sorry about that, but the movie is over and I figured you had someplace to be."

Sam got off the ground and followed the now walking Danny.

"Well, my parents don't expect me home until the dinner so I can just hang out with you at your house. That is, if you want."

Danny paused for a second. It still didn't feel right to act so normal around Sam.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just remember that my parents might be a little...ghost happy. I suggest not mentioning ghosts to my dad." Sam nodded her head and both of them starting walking to Danny's house.

The halfa walked in with Sam closely following from behind and was happy to find out that his parents were still working on something in lab. He was starting to get suspicious of them. They have been working on that thing for a while and haven't even come out to brag about it to him or Jazz. They loved bragging. That means that whatever they are building must be important.

Well, it was a matter for another day because he was actually able to get Sam to come to his house. She still wasn't his Sam and never would be, but this was a major improvement. Danny went into the kitchen to grab two Sprites. One for him and one for Sam. He then plopped himself on the couch while Sam sat across from him in a chair. She began to twiddle her thumbs while Danny thought up a good conversation starter. "So why do your parents want me to come to your house anyways. I mean, we hardly know each other and I am pretty sure you parents know nothing about me. _Strike that. I am positive._

Sam gave a nervous smile as she tried to come up with a plausible lie. Danny could sense something was off and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "About that, my parents heard about how you protected me in that fight against Dash, so they wanted to properly thank you at dinner tonight. My parents are kind of rich and preppy snobs so I had to tell them you were rich or else they would hate you."

Danny nodded his head along with Sam's story. It did seem perfectly believable to the Goth's relief.

Danny looked up at the clock on the wall next to Sam and realized that he had an hour to prepare for the upcoming dinner. "Well, I am going to get changed so I can pull of being a rich person." Danny said while getting off the couch and walking up the stairs into his room. "Wish me luck!"

Sam stayed seated on the chair. She figured that Danny would want his privacy. That didn't mean that her eyes weren't glued onto the staircase. She wanted to know how well Danny cleaned himself up after all.

Back in Danny's room, the halfa was nervously pacing back in forth; for good reason too. He remembered that he didn't actually have any formal clothes to wear. He used to, be they were destroyed one day when he was fighting the Box Ghost. _Stupid Box Ghost. Always ruining everything!_

He couldn't go to the Manson's wearing a T-shirt and jeans. They would know that he was middle class and probably shun in for it. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal, he was half ghost after all, but he did want to fix his impressions with the Manson's. At least then he could say one good thing came out of the mess he created. First thing he needed was a shirt. Well, he did still have the shirt he wore on picture day. It was a navy blue button down shirt and, with a tie, it could work.

Danny dove into his closet and found said shirt hiding all the way in the back. It was a little dusty, but it would work. Next, he needed some pants. All he had were jeans, and there was no way he could get away with that. Wait a second! He did have a pair of black jeans. Now, if the Manson's didn't look too much, they might not notice that they were jeans. Danny quickly grabbed the pair of jeans and put them on with his button shirt. He grabbed a comb and tried to tame the wild beast that was his hair. After some hair pulling and a lot of pain, he was finally able to comb it. Danny walked over to a mirror in the bathroom and did a quick checklist.

_Hair?_

_Check._

_Shirt?_

_Check._

_Pants? _

_Check._

_Shoes?_

_Crap, I didn't think about shoes! _

Danny thought about his options. There was no way he could pull of wearing his tennis shoes and he didn't have any dress shoes. Maybe his dad had a pair? They weren't the same size, but the Manson's wouldn't notice. Danny walked into his parents' room and saw the black shoes he was looking for sitting on a matt. They seemed to be perfectly clean and polished. _My parents shouldn't notice. They are working on some stupid invention in the lab._

Danny quickly grabbed both shoes and darted out of the room. It didn't seem right for him to take the shoes, but his parents wouldn't know, right? Now all he needed was a tie. He had the perfect one in his room. It was a blue and black strapped tie with a little bit of white lines thrown in for more color. Danny looked at himself in the mirror and though that he looked pretty good. His opinion didn't matter though. The only opinion that mattered was Sa- the Manson's. _Get your head together Fenton!_

Danny took a deep breath before he walked down the stairs to a waiting Sam. She was slumped on her chair still looking at the staircase, but she seemed to pick herself up when she noticed Danny coming down. The Goth had to admit, Danny cleaned up very nicely.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked as he grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter. Sam got out of her seat and waited by the door for Danny.

"Yeah, the limo is already outside. My parents will force me to wear some frilly dress though."

Danny gave her a look before opening the door for Sam. "Isn't that something you are supposed to do before I come?"

"Yes, but my parents won't mind."

Danny watched Sam enter the limo and looked back at his house. _Not if I remember your parents correctly. _

* * *

**Hello the people of the internet. I don't know if any of you read Shield Law, but I am back after my extended absence. Originally this was supposed to have the dinner scene with the Manson's, but I decided to make that a separate chapter. Phantom Mercenary should be updated in two days, and that chapter is around 3,000 words. Yeah, at least double this.  
**

**Reviews:**

**Kristen: Glad to know you like the story. I thought my spelling was just about spot on too. Well everyone makes mistakes. If you find any more please tell me.  
**

**Fleur: I feel kind of bad for making you wait so long. I had my reasons though. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and waiting.**

**AJ: ****Well, if you like my other stories that you should like my crossover. It requires little knowledge on the actual Avengers. Mainly because only SHIELD is in it and I don't know a ton about them. I haven't seen Fast 6 yet. No reason why; I just haven't. Answers,**

**1. ****I have the Nokia Lumina 820. It's a Windows Phone.**

**2. ****I usually don't watch T.V. Just video games, Netflix, and YouTube through my Xbox. If I do watch T.V. though, it would be USA, Nicktoons, and whatever's on.**

**3. ****I am always on my Xbox or computer. Yeah, I am a tech lover.**

**Question:**

**Did ya miss me?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Nervous. Everyone has felt it at one time or another. When they are being watched as they do an activity new to them, as they talk to a stranger, doing something under pressure. None of these things fit why Danny was nervous though. He was nervous for a completely different reason. He had to impersonate a rich kid and eat dinner with his best friend and crush's parents. Nothing can possibly go wrong.

Danny and Sam sat in the limo while it drove to the Manson's mansion in silence. Danny couldn't say anything because he was too tense to speak, while Sam didn't speak because she could tell Danny was tense and didn't want to accidentally rile him up. Once Danny started to look like he was going to explode from nervousness though, Sam decided to speak up. "Danny, relax. They're just my parents. Why are you so tense anyway?"

Danny was about to say something, but the limo came to a stop at the mansion. The limo driver got out of his seat to open the door for Danny and Sam.

The mansion was at least double the size of Fentonworks minus the Opscenter. Its walls were painted pure white with a very dark blue roof. Right in front of the mansion sat a large fountain spewing water. The most shocking thing though, sat on the driveway. A silver McLaren F1 was parked on the driveway as if it was never even touched. Apparently one of the Manson's loved cars and that must be their crown jewel.

As they were walking up to the house, Sam said, "I am going to have to change into some frilly dress so I don't upset my parents, so please do you best to act normal around them. Remember, stay calm."

Danny took one big gulp before knocking on the tan door. He didn't want to know what hell awaited him. The door flew open and Sam's mother ran out to strangle Sam in a hug. "Oh Sammykins, where have you been? Me and you father were so worried about you!"

Sam's father was standing at the doorway. He didn't speak; all he did was glare at Danny who felt himself shrinking in his presence. Sam, noticing this, pushed her mother off of her and faced her dad. "Dad, Mom, this is Danny. The friend I was talking about."

Sam's mother offered her gloved hand for a handshake. "Hello Daniel. Samantha has told us a lot about you. I mean a lot."

Danny shot a confused look at Sam as her face became beat red. Sam's father looked even angrier than before. He stuck out his hand to shake which Danny took. This time though, Sam's father applied so much pressure to the handshake, that Danny wouldn't be surprised if he broke a couple fingers. As Danny shook off the pain in his hand, Sam's mother said, "Samantha, go change into the dress I bought." she then leaned closer and whispered into Sam's ear, "You do want to impress your little friend, hmmm?"

Sam glared at her mother before she left Danny to his fate with her parents and marched into her room. Danny slowly started to back away from Sam's parents. Something must've changed because these people scared him. Sam's mother seemed to know something was up because she turned to him and gave him her best smile. "Please come in Mr.?"

"Fenton." Danny said trying to remain calm.

Sam's mom opened the door wider for Danny to enter. The main room was even more beautiful than the outside. Its floor consisted of white tiles with a black outline. There were two staircases on either side of the room that led to a second floor with an overlook over the main room. A huge chandelier hung from the roof just in front of the second level of the house. There were also several paintings hanging up all along the wall. One in particular stuck out to Danny. On one wall sat the portrait of a old man beaming at the artist while he was surrounded by cellophane twirling devices. If Danny had to guess, he would sat that was inventor of the deli toothpick cellophane twirling device.

"So," Sam's mom said as she led him towards a living room area. "I thought the Fenton's were those crazy ghost hunters that are always shouting about ghosts."

Danny clenched his fists. He really didn't want to insult his parents, but there was no way Sam's family would accept him if they knew the truth. Well, Sam's grandmother would, but she wasn't Sam's parents. He also tried to shake the feeling of Sam's father constantly glaring at him from behind. "Fenton is a very common name. My family runs a very prosperous anti-ghost weapon manufacturing business. We actually supply the Guys in White with most of their weapons."

Sam's mother stopped at a couch and she and her husband sat down, her husband still glaring at Danny the entire time. Danny chose to sit across from them in a chair. "So your family runs a corporation like Dalv?" Sam's mom asked not realizing she struck a nerve.

Danny's knuckles were white as he grounded out, "Yes, we are a lot like Dalv. I like to think we make much better equipment though."

Sam's father finally spoke up as he shifted his position on the couch so he was closer to his wife. "Well your equipment isn't all that good if the government funded ghost hunting agency can't even catch a ghost." he smirked when he noticed Danny was getting angry.

"Maybe it is their training and not the actual equipment." The room fell silent and the only interaction came from the glare Sam's father sent to Danny. Sam's mother could tell that most of the tension in the room came from her husband, so she needed to calm him down. "Jeremy, please calm down. He is a guest."

Sam's father stopped staringat Danny to turn to his wife and noticed the angry expression on her face. "Sorry honey."

Both men sat back down on the couch. Danny could tell that he was winning over Sam's mom, but it seemed like no matter what, Sam's father would always hate him. Sam chose this moment to walk down the second story staircase in a long dark purple dress that hung just below her shoulders. Sam sent her mother a glare that got even worse with every click of her heels as she took another step down the stairs.

Danny's eyes almost popped out of his head and he had to make sure he was still breathing. Sam looked absolutely gorgeous. On anyone else that dress would look great, but on Sam it looked perfect. It showed off every feature on Sam absolutely flawlessly. Whether it be her pitch black hair, or her hour glass figure, even her beautiful lavender eyes were complemented by the dress. Danny could have sworn the room got 20 degrees hotter as he started tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Sam stopped in front of her parents and a certain halfa whocouldn't forget that Sam was in a dress, and thedress fit her perfectly. Danny tried to hold down a blush as he said. "Uh, you look beautiful Sam."

Sam glanced at the ground and rocked back and forth. "Thanks Danny, but this is just a stupid dress my mom picked out. It barely even fits me."

_It fits you very well. I am sure of that. _Danny thought as his eyes were locked on Sam.

Sam turned to her parents but couldn't forget Danny's compliment. This entire time she has been operating under the assumption that there was no way Danny liked her. He never really showed any signs. Besides defending her against Dash, which any gentleman would have done, he never had shown interest in Sam. Maybe she just didn't notice though. Maybe he really did like her, but Sam wasn't paying enough attention. It didn't matter right now because Sam had to wrestle Danny away from the clutches of her parents.

"You happy, mother? This is the dress you wanted me to wear, right?" Sam nearly shouted at her mother.

Sam's mom looked over at Danny who was leaning forward in his seat and couldn't take his eyes off of Sam. She gave a small smirk. "Yes, actually I am happy."

Sam turned to where her mother was looking to see Danny quickly look at something else with a small blush coming to his cheeks. Sam couldn't put down a small blush too as she continued talking to her mother. "I think me and Danny should go to my room before dinner."

"But I think we have a right to learn more about Daniel. We are your parents after all." her mother objected as she turned to her husband to try and get him to agree with her. He was still sending a small glare at Danny though, and wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"No buts mother. You want me and Danny to bond, well that requires showing him ALL of me; including the parts you may not like."

No one noticed, but Danny's cheeks were as red as a rose as he thought of all the implications of Sam showing all of herself to Danny. He quickly looked at the ground so no one would notice his embarrassment.

Sam's mother got out of her seat and tried to come up with a way for her daughter not to go, but none came to mind. "Fine, take Daniel to your room. Try to be a little cheerful though."

Sam glanced at Danny and noticed he was staring at the floor. She grabbed Danny's hand and started dragging him off as she said, "Come on Danny. I want to show you my room."

Sam led Danny upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed. Danny started looking around the room at everything and that's when Sam realized that it was a mess. Clothes were laying all over her floor, her bed looked like it was ripped to shreds, there was random junk on her dresser, her blinds were all crooked, and her closet was jammed with so much crap that she didn't even remember having. Danny chose to ignore all of this though, and comment on all the posters in her room. "I didn't know you were a Linkin Park fan Sam. When did that happen?"

Sam gave him a weird look. Why would she tell him what music she liked. Yes, they were friend if you wanted to call it that, but they never hung around school, much less discuss things like music. Danny seemed to catch his mistake because he quickly said, "I mean, I just never pictured you as a Linkin Park fan. I am more of a Humpty Dumpty kind of guy myself." Danny decided to sit down on the bed next to Sam as she replied, "Their music is ok, but it is too lighthearted for me. I like the darker style of music."

Danny looked down at the bed. He couldn't help but think that Sam used to love Humpty Dumpty. In fact, she was what got Danny interested in them.

"You know, I am surprised that you aren't wondering why my family is loaded." Sam said as she was also looking at the posters in her room. They have been up for so long that Sam usually forgets they are even there. They hold so many memories too. Sam looked over at Danny and noticed that he was once again looking at her bed. Why was he always looking down and why can't he look at her for once?

"Sorry. It must have slipped my mind. Why is your family loaded?" Danny asked, barely loooking at Sam.

Sam gave Danny her best smile. Even though she was still mad that she had to wear a dress, she couldn't stand Danny looking so depressed. "My great grandfather invented the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device and my family has been rolling in money ever since. Please don't tell anyone at school though; especially Tucker. I don't want people to think I am rich and we both know that Tucker is a blabbermouth."

Danny knew why Sam was smiling and tried to give one back, but it quickly fell apart as Danny thought more and more about why he had to have this conversation all over again with Sam. "Don't worry, it is your secret and not mine to tell. Anyways, it's not like anyone would believe me."

Sam leaned back against her bed until her back was against the wall. "My parents seem to like you. Well, my mom anyway. My dad is a little protective of his little princess. I think he just doesn't want me to grow up. I also have a grandmother who lives here. She would love to meet you, but she is visiting Uncle Steve over in Ohio."

Danny noticed how Sam had a slight smile on her face and was staring off into space. She was definitely reminiscing about her childhood. What in her childhood changed though? Sam met Danny and Tucker in kindergarten so they were a pretty big influence on Sam as she was growing up. Without them, what changed? Sam shook her memory free to face Danny who walked over to the window in Sam's room and got a wonderful view of the silver McLaren sitting in the driveway. "Sam, why do you parents own a sports car?"

Sam walked up to the window and noticed the object of Danny's attention. "Oh, my dad is really into cars. He bought that a little while ago. Every now and again he will rent out one of the local racetracks and take it for a spin. He hasn't done that in weeks though."

Danny watched as the car glistened in the sunlight. He might be able to use that to get Sam's father to like him. He didn't know a lot about cars, but he knew enough to have a conversation with Sam's father.

Sam turned away from the window and looked at her watch. It was 5:56 and her parents would want her and Danny to be at the dinner table by 6:00. Probably sooner since this is a special occasion. "Come on Danny. It is time to dine with my parents."

"Do we have to?" Danny whined as Sam grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the dining room.

Danny had to admit, he was surprised by the Manson's dining room. Not because it was so extravagant, but because it was like any other dining room. There was a square wooden table in the middle of the room with five chairs. One on each side except one side which had two chairs. On the counter in the kitchen sat a small television that could still be seen from the dining room. The only thing that gave away the fact that they were rich was the chandelier the hung over the table.

Sam's parents were already sitting at the table and waiting when they arrived. Sam quickly sat down, but Danny realized that the only seat open was right next to Sam's dad, who was still glaring at him. Reluctantly, he took his seat and did his best to ignore the dagger like glare that came his way.

"So" Sam's mom said as she thought of a conversation starter. "I have a chicken in the oven. I hope you are okay with that Daniel."

Danny gave a brief nod as he felt buzz come from his phone. It was probably Tucker, but what did he want? Danny would have to wait since he was kind of busy. Danny turned to Sam's father who was still glaring at him but also seemed to be forming a scowl. He really needed to get Sam's father to like him and cars was the only thing he could think of. "Mr. Manson," Danny said as he gave off the friendliest smile he could muster. "I noticed you had a really nice looking sports car up front. Is that a McLaren F1?

Sam's father stopped his glare for a second to process what Danny just said. A hint of a smile shown on the man's face before it was quickly squashed by an indifferent look. "Yes it is. Do you know anything about cars?"

Danny could tell that this man considered himself superior to Danny. He would love to drop the man a few pegs, but this wasn't the subject to do so. Now if they were talking about ghosts. "My father taught me a little bit about cars. I always had a fascination with the McLaren though. It just looks so much nicer than a Porsche or a Ferrari."

Danny knew he was saying all the right words as a even bigger smile appeared on the man's face. "Maybe I misjudged you Daniel. You should come with me when I take it on the track some time. Then you can see how it operates."

Danny noticed that to the left of him Sam was rolling her eyes. He couldn't help but laugh a little which earned him a weird look from her mother. She then went in the kitchen to retrieve the chicken. The table was silent as everyone waited patiently for her to return with their food. During this wait, Danny began to wonder why the Manson's didn't have a servant staff. Their house was definitely big enough for one and it would make their lives easier. Sam's mother returned with a big piece of cooked chicken. She set it on the table and went to grab some more food; including ketchup, mustard barbecue sauce, some peas, and mashed potatoes with gravy.

Danny looked at all the food on the table and realized that this wasn't a fancy dinner like he expected the Manson's to have.

"Mrs. Manson, I am not trying to be rude or anything, but why don't you guys have any servants. You have the money to afford them and they would make your lives easier."

Sam's mother took a bite out of the chicken before speaking. "Please, call me Pamela. Mrs. Manson is my step mother." Pamela looked at her husband and daughter and decided that they were too busy eating to answer Danny's question. "I don't know what my daughter has told you, but we really don't throw our money at everything we can. It is sometimes good to just eat and talk like a normal family. Servants would just get in the way of that."

This didn't sound like the Manson's he knew. Then again, many things today didn't seem like the Manson's he knew. Since when did Sam's father like cars? Danny always thought of him as a sweater vest kind of guy. Danny also thought that Sam's mother was stuck up and obsessed with money. Could that have been false too? Yes, they seem to show off their wealth outside; with the McLaren, dresses, limo, their attitude, and accessories, but behind closed doors they seemed to be just your normal upper class family.

At the end of the dinner, Danny's phone went off again. He decided that it must be important for Tucker to interrupt him twice during dinner. He didn't notice Sam looking at the caller ID though. He got out of his sit and showed his phone to everyone at the table, "Sorry, but I have to take this. It is important." Sam's mom waved her hand to let Danny go and he walked off into the main room of the mansion. Sam was sitting at the table watching him go. She didn't want to eavesdrop on him, but she knew that Danny was hiding something important from her and she still didn't know what it was.

Sam also got out of her seat and started walking off to catch up to Danny. She approached the main room when she heard him speaking.

"You serious, Tucker? You may have found a way for me to return to my universe? That's excellent!"

There was a pause as Tucker was speaking over the phone.

"So I just have to find this Clockwork and everything should go back to normal; the wish on Sam will be reversed?"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She had no idea what he was talking about and it annoyed her because it had to do with her. Both Danny and Tucker knew something about this wish that affected Sam. Yet neither will tell her. It is time she got some answers. She walked up behind Danny and asked, "What are you talking about Danny? What wish?"

* * *

**There we go. It's a little late, but who cares, right? It is a big chapter so I hope it makes up for the timing. Give me your thoughts by reviewing.**

**Reviews:**

**AJ: I did go a little overboard with the traveling in Phantom Mercenary, didn't I? Well Sam might appear in the next chapter, but if not, definitely the chapter after that. Until then, you get this DxS chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Sonochu is not affiliated in any way with Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman, or Viacom.**

* * *

Danny was doomed and he knew it. There was no way he could tell Sam the truth without her thinking he was crazy, but there was no way he could lie to her either. He slowly turned around to see Sam glaring at him as she waited for an answer. He was going to say something, but Sam quickly cut him off. "I know you and Tucker have been hiding something about me from me and I want it know what it is! I am sick and tired of being kept in the dark about my own self."

Danny felt Sam's eyes on him and he stared at the ground. "Look Sam," he said as he thought about what he was going to say next, "I can't tell you. It would be better for you if you didn't know." Danny felt really guilty for saying that, but he knew there was no other way. That is, until Sam took off one of her steel toed boots and held it up in the air like she was about to hit him with it. "That is it Fenton! You either tell me what is going on, or this boot is going so far up your-"

"Sam, don't do anything rash!" Danny said as he covered his face with his hands. He waited for Sam to lower her boot before he continued speaking. "Fine. I will tell you everything you want to here," He looked to his left and right before returning his attention to Sam. "Can we go somewhere more private though? I don't want your parents listening in on us."

Sam put her boot back on and began walking up the staircase to her room. "Come on. My parents still think you are on your phone so they won't care."

Danny reluctantly complied. Only now realizing that the more private the conversation, the easier it is for Sam to murder him without anyone knowing."

Sam opened the door to her room and let Danny sit on her bed. She then closed and locked the door, blocking Danny's one and only escape. "So," she said with her arms crossed, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really" he grumbled. He quickly changed his attitude though, when he noticed San reaching for her boot. "Where do you want me to begin?" he asked, staring at Sam's boot

"From the beginning."

Danny looked down at the ground and tried to hide any emotion from his face. "You can't leave while I'm talking. Once I start, I have to finish, alright?"

"Fine"

"Ok" Danny took a big breath before speaking. "You and me have been best friends since kindergarten. Well you, me, and Tucker have."

Sam reached for the door to leave, but she stopped once she got a glare from Danny.

"I am being serious," Danny said. "We did everything together; Even getting beaten up by Dash and Qwan. Everything started changing though, when I showed you and Tucker the ghost portal my parents built. It was supposed to enter the ghost dimension but didn't work. After some encouraging from you, I stepped inside it and-" Danny noticed that Sam was giving her undivided attention. If a bomb went off she wouldn't notice. That made what Danny was about to do all the harder. He sighed and activated his ghost half, transforming himself into Danny Phantom.

Sam's mouth fell open as she tried to process what happened. "You're...You're Invis-O-Bill!"

Danny nodded. "The portal turned me into a half human half ghost hybrid. All the ghosts just call me a halfa. You know most of the story from there. I fought a bunch of ghosts and grew in popularity. That is, until Paulina invited me to her party. You were so furious because I was going back on the promise to see that horror movie with you. What you said got me angry, and before I knew it, we were both yelling at each other. I eventually shouted that I wish I never met you, and Desiree, a ghost that grants everyone's wishes, heard me. In hindsight, I should've been more careful with saying "I wish". Actually, I should've just listened to you in the first place and not have want to go to Paulina's party."

Sam stood in silence. She really didn't know what to say, or even if she believed him. He seemed truthful, but the story just sounded too crazy to believe.

"Danny?"

Said boy looked up from the ground. "Let's say I do believe you. Why didn't you just go to this Desiree person and reverse you wish?"

Danny shifted his position on the bed. He was suddenly finding his position very uncomfortable. "I tried, but it was too late. Tucker just told me over the phone that there may still be a way though. Apparently there is a ghost that controls all of time. If I can convince him to fix my mistake, then everything will be fixed." Danny has a big smile on his face as he finished what he was saying. That is, until he saw Sam's broken look.

"Sam, what's the matter?" he asked, feeling bad for making Sam upset.

There were tears coming to her eyes as she spoke. "First, that is a big if. You have to convince this ghost to help you. Ghosts don't seem like very nice people. Second, if it does work, I will just forget everything that has happened in the last week. I don't want to forget all of this though. This has been one of the best weeks of my life. For the first time since forever, I have actually had a friend."

Danny looked at the floor and didn't speak. He knew there were some flaws in his plan, but he didn't think that he might fail Sam while succeeding at the same time."

"Wait a second, Sam said as she stood up to her full height. "That girl that you kept mentioning the entire week; like at the movies and when I punched you, that was me wasn't it?"

Danny gave a brief nod before giving Sam an odd look. "Are you feeling al right Sam? You look a little pale."

Come to think of it, she did feel like throwing up. She took a step towards a nearby bathroom but crumpled to the ground slowly falling unconscious. The last thing she remembered was Danny rushing to her side.

* * *

**The ending was a little cliché, but I couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I have been pretty busy the last three days. Hopefully that is all cleared up though.**

**Now on to new business. I finally got around to checking out the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom after watching both anime's (not the manga though). I noticed that some of the stories were a little lackluster. So would any of you be interested in me trying to do a Fullmetal Alchemist story of my own in the future? Please leave an answer in a review.**

**Reviews:**

**AJ: Was the addition of Sam really that big of a deal? I am a little surprised by everyone's reaction. Let's see, no I have not been asked out yet. That is the same for having a girlfriend. It's more or less I just don't really care to be in a relationship yet. From what I heard, high school relationships have too much drama and tend to suck. Now video games on the other hand, I play a ton of those.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. You have been disclaimed!  
**

* * *

Danny

That was Sam's first thought as she woke up and jumped out of her bed only to land on her face. _Huh, where am I? Where did Danny go?_

It took a couple seconds of looking around for Sam to realize that she was in her room. How did she get there though? Wasn't she talking to Danny a few moments ago? The Goth suddenly realized something. Her head felt like it was going to explode from pain. She started rubbing her temples trying to calm them down. She would rather not have a huge headache today thank you. After looking around her room for anything to tell her what happened, she got off the floor and opened the door to leave. Sam's mother tried to enter Sam's room at that exact moment and both ladies ended up colliding into each other.

"Watch where you're going!" Sam shouted as she glared at her mother.

Sam's father started walking up the staircase after he heard his daughter's voice. "Samantha, you're up! Your mother and I were getting worried." he noticed his wife and daughter both glaring at each other. "Did I miss something?"

"No." Sam said moving passed her mother to face her father. "What happened to me? Why does my head hurt so much?"

Her father looked between his wife and daughter as if trying to pick a side in an unspoken argument. No matter what side he picked he knew he was in for a storm or rage, so he tried to remain neutral. "Daniel told us that you fainted so he put you in bed before returning to his residence. We came to check on you a little while ago, but you were still out."

Sam's mother walked passed Sam until she was right next to her husband. "Yes, I am so glad that Daniel is a true gentleman. He is a real catch! Unlike whatever spawn the Fenton's here would produce!"

Sam couldn't help but smirk at her mother. She was just digging herself a grave to be thrown into later. And how Sam was going to love throwing her in it. "Isn't their daughter, a straight 'A' student, going to Stanford to study psychology?"

Her mother waved her off as if what Sam said meant nothing. "She couldn't even get into Harvard."

Sam clenched her fists and had to stop herself from yelling at her mother. Sometimes she could be so closed minded! "Stanford is the best school in the country for psychology; even better than Harvard."

"That's beside the point" Sam's mother said as she started walking down the staircase closely followed by the rest of her family. "Those Fenton's are just a bunch of crazy adults who run around in creepy suits spouting lies about ghosts without actually proving that they exist. You know, they were once offered a lot of money to open a anit-ghost weapon manufacturing corporation that could even rival Dalv. They turned it down though in favor of hunting down these creatures.

_Just keep digging your grave mother. It will just be more fun for me. _Sam thought as she saw the scowl on her mom's face. "So they picked what they love doing over money! What's wrong with that?! Money doesn't buy happiness!"" Sam said waving her arms in the air. "Anyways, they are expressing their individuality. Something you two could learn how to do. Every week you guys go to some high class party and act like snobs! You're like mindless drones trying to fit in with the popular crowd! Sometimes I wish I had different parents, better parents!"

Sam didn't even realize what she said until she heard the gasps from both her parents. As soon as she did, she wanted to take it all back.

"Samantha!" Sam's mother said with her hand covering her mouth. "How dare you say such a terrible thing to us, your family! How do you know that this isn't just how WE are, hmmm? Maybe this is our way of expressing who we are just like how you dress in….That!" Sam's mother couldn't even say the word 'Goth' because she still despised the dark clothing. "Or maybe we are doing this all for you! So you will have a successful future! Did you ever think of that? Of course not, because you are a selfish, ungrateful child, who doesn't know what she has until it's gone! Now, get out of my house!"

Sam's mouth was agape and she didn't move. Why did her mother react so terrible to her? Then it hit Sam. Sam's mother used to fight with her mother. One time she told her mother that she hated her and the next thing she knew, her mother was dying of a heart attack. Sam must've opened up old wounds with what she said. "Mom, I am so-"

"Out!"

Sam hung her head as she all but dragged her feet out of the house. She's never had that happen to her before and now she didn't know what to do. A car sped past Sam and kept driving off. Maybe she should just take a walk around town. There was no way she could talk to Danny like this. Not only was she a little embarrassed from earlier, but she was still trying to wrap her mind around the whole situation. And that's saying it's true. He could've lied to her to make her seem crazy.

she put one foot in front of the other until she was right next to Casper High. Since it was still Sunday, though late, there was no one there. At least, there shouldn't have been. As Sam peered into the entrance of school, she noticed a small older aged man with grey hair sneaking around. He almost looked like a butler to Sam. She could've sworn she'd seen him somewhere before. Around school maybe?

Sam started walking up to the school, trying her best to remain unseen. The only person like him that Sam met at school would be Dr. Spectra's assistant. The doctor mentioned his name, but Sam couldn't remember. She remembered feeling like he was old and young at the same time. His hair and demeanor gave off the impression that he was pretty old, but his skin showed no wrinkles. In fact, it looked like it belonged a twenty year old. Didn't he and Spectra both go missing though? After the whole Casper High Spirit Day fiasco, Spectra was charged with attempted murder and her assistant was charged with aiding and abetting. Why are they still in Amity Park, much less Casper High?

Sam took a step closer as he was still searching for something in the school. Shouldn't she call the police? This man is wanted for helping in an attempted murder case. No, something wasn't right here.

Sam took another step closer, but the assistant must've heard because he stopped searching to look at where the noise came from. There was nothing. The assistant was still suspicious though and took a couple steps toward Sam. That's when everything started getting crazy. He morphed into a green blob ghost with venomous red eyes.

Sam shrank back in her hiding place. _What is that thing?! It has to be a ghost! I wish Danny gave me a _ _Fenton gadget. Heck, I wish Danny was here right now!_

Sam peeked out of her hiding place to find the ghost no longer looking at her. That gave her the perfect opportunity to grab her phone and call the Guys In White. Her hand hovered over the pad as she tried to remember their phone number. Sam used to get so annoyed when she saw an advertisement for the GIW. They had T.V ads, bench ads, sign ads, and even a Nasty Burger ad campaign. They always threw their phone number on the screen in case of a ghost. Sam usually got annoyed because she memorized it five times over and their jingle was terrible. Now though, she was drawing a blank.

Beads of sweat started to form on Sam's forehead as she was going into hysterics. _There is an evil ghost that can tear your apart and you are defenseless. Remember the damn number! _Sam was about to pound her heading hoping that would help, when she noticed a shadow looming over her.

"Will you look at this?" the shadow said as it began to for next to Sam. " A little Goth girl is spying on our plans. What's wrong girl? No hero to protect you?"

This was bad! Sam was being cornered by some freaky shadow ghost and she still didn't know what they want. She really wished the GIW were here right now!

"Danny!" Sam screamed out into the air.

The shadow was startled for a second before a wicked grin appeared on its face. "Bertrand," it called to the blob ghost near the school. "Take this girl and don't let her leave. She apparently knows a very important piece to our plans."

The green blob ghost appeared behind Sam. The Goth tried her best to resist the ghost. But it was a futile effort. She couldn't escape.

* * *

**What's this? Sam and Danny don't get their happily ever after? Nope, not yet at least. I was getting a little (very) bored with writing all this drama and romance, so I decided to include some action in this story. Hey, I'm a guy. I need action to live! Any questions, comments concerns? Please review!**

**Reviews:**

**AJ: Hmm, you're the only guest that reviews this story. America is a big melting pot of culture so…um American cheese doesn't taste that good to me? Someone wanna help me out here?! **

**I don't like bacon because it doesn't taste good to me.**

**Nope, I am a nerd all the way with no gothic elements. **

**I LOVE bouncy balls! They're so fun…and bouncy!**

**All boys aren't clueless! Just look at me! Oh wait, never mind.**

**I feel like I both have and haven't heard about that before. Brain, pick a side!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny really didn't know what to expect. Ever since he left Sam's house he had a sense of foreboding in his gut. He tried to ignore it the best he could though, and walked back to his house. He was going to go to Tucker's house tomorrow, but it was too late to go out tonight. Besides, he was overdue for a patrol.

Danny walked through the doorway into his house and headed for the kitchen. Even though he had dinner not too long ago, he was still hungry. At the table sat Danny's mom as she was tinkering with a robotic arm.

"Uh mom, what are you doing?" Danny asked as he grabbed a soda from the fridge. Maddie looked up from her work slightly surprised to see her son standing in the kitchen drinking a soda. "Oh, sorry honey. I didn't even notice you come in. Maybe I should take a break. I'm not making any progress anyways." Maddie grabbed the arm and started carrying it down to the lab.

"You still never answered what it is." Danny said as he followed his mother. Maddie sighed and turned around with the arm over her shoulder. "Your father won't be happy with me. He really wanted to surprise you and Jazz with this new invention once it's completed." Maddie grabbed the robotic arm and layed it out in her hands for Danny to see. "This is supposed to be the left arm for a mechanical suit of armor we are building to hunt down the putrid ghosts that have been plaguing our city. Everything seems to be working properly, but I just don't know how to connect it to the neural interface we built for the suit."

Danny started playing with one of the fingers for the hand. It felt very bulky and metallic. How did his parents plan on lifting it? "Well, I am sure you and dad with figure out something. Where is he anyways?"

"In the lab. Probably creating schematics for the lower half. You know how eccentric he can be at times." a small smile appeared on Maddie's face. "So how did dinner with the Manson girl and her parents go?"

Danny's eyebrows shot up as he slowly backed up into a wall. He was about to speak but his mother beat him to it.

"I found out when I was cleaning your room." Maddie said as she took Danny's dinner invitation out of her pocket. "Now, it doesn't say anything about a girl, but what other reason would the Manson's invite you to dinner?" She saw her son's flustered look as he tried to cone up with an answer and knew she was spot on. He smile spread across half her face as she enveloped her son in a huge hug. "Aww, my baby boy has his first girlfriend!"

Danny's face got bright red as he stuttered to come up with something to say. M-mom! She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend. Besides, I've had a girlfriend before. Remember? I took Paulina to prom."

Maddie put her hand to her chin as she stared off at a distant wall in thought. "No, I remember you and Tucker went by yourselves. Something about Tucker getting shot down by every girl and you taking him as a friend to cheer him up."

_So Paulina must've turned me down this time around. That means that the only reason she said yes to the dance in the first place was because of Sam. She never really liked me at all._

Danny couldn't help but be a little depressed by that thought. Yeah, he didn't have any feelings towards her anymore, but that also meant that no girl has ever had any feelings for him.

"Oh!" Maddie said as she faced Danny. "Was Paulina that one girl you dated for about a week. Whatever happened to her?"

_Oh yeah, how could I forget that. That was just Kitty in Paulina's body though. _

_"_No, you must be mistaken." Danny said as he walked passed his mother to get to his room.

Maddie once again put her hand to her chin in deep thought. "Maybe I was wrong about that, but I could've sworn I heard the name Manson before."

Danny turned around and gave his mother a sheepish smile. "It must be a different family. I got to go to my room, bye!" Danny was already in his room before his mother could fully comprehend what he said.

"What has gotten into that boy?" Maddie thought aloud as she continued carrying the mechanical arm to the lab.

* * *

The next day came and Danny was still having bad vibes. His gut wouldn't stop telling him today was going to be bad and it was never wrong. Well, besides that time when Sam made him try one of her Ultra-recyclo vegetarian meals and he thought it would be fun, but that didn't count because the food shouldn't even be called food.

The halfa decided that his best choice was to go over to Tucker's house. He did seem to make a breakthrough and Sam still needed more time to think. Danny didn't want to pressure Sam and make her upset. That would just make Sam not believe him. As Danny walked to Tucker's house, it started to downpour. He knew he should've listened to the news when they told him to bring his umbrella. He remembered that he could go ghost anytime he wanted, but decided against it. It has been so long since he just let himself get rained on, also he figured that he needed some time to think about recent events too.

Danny missed these times. The times when he could just stay in one place and relax. Maybe not entirely, but it was more than he had been able to for a while. Ever since he became half ghost it has been a struggle to both control his powers and fight all the ghosts. Maybe he should just tell his parents to close down the portal. After all, that is how all the ghosts entered in the first place. Danny looked at a forming puddle near the edge of the street. No, he couldn't just shut down the portal. Not only would his parents be so disheartened that they might end their research, the portal was also the only way for a ghost to get back in the zone. What happens if Wulf or a more powerful ghost just created their own portal?

Tucker's house appeared in the distance and Danny picked up his pace. Besides, what if he needs the portal to find someone like this Clockwork guy? He would be out of luck. Danny walked up the steps to Tucker's house and rang the doorbell three times. No answer. He decided to ring it three more times. On the second ring, the door flew open and Tucker stood there to greet his friend. "Hey, Danny!" said an overly cheerful Tucker.

Tucker gave Danny some room to enter the house and he took it. "So," Danny said as he looked over the living room. "This is probably my first time in your house. Usually we just hang out in mine."

Tucker took a seat on the couch as Danny just stood in the middle of the room. "We did have Thanksgiving here that one time after your mom put ectoplasm in the turkey hoping it would cook faster."

Danny remembered that time. The turkey came alive and he ended up fighting it off with a stool. He was actually a very good fighter if his life was on the line. Danny's dad also got ectoplasm poisoning after he tried to eat the turkey. "I remember that. Too bad Jazz was tutoring some kids at school to see it."

A smile grew on Tucker's face. "Yeah, it was one crazy Thanksgiving." the entire time he was hoping Danny wouldn't bring up Desiree or the thermos she was supposed to be in. He still hasn't come up with a good enough explanation for why she left yet. "So how did you little date with Sam go?"

Danny's face reddened and he started swaying back and force on his feet. The exact reaction Tucker was hoping for. "Tucker! It was NOT a date and she is NOT my girlfriend so stop thinking that!"

"But I never said anything about her being your girlfriend." Tucker countered as he stretched his feet out onto the coffee table.

Danny sent him a glare. "We both know what you were thinking. Now quit stalling. You must know why I'm here."

"We do?" Tucker asked as he tried to remain perfectly calm even though he was panicking on the inside.

A smile crept onto Danny's face as wandered off into the kitchen closely followed by Tucker. "To hear about all the information you could gather on this Clockwork person."

Tucker gave a sheepish smile and took a breath of relief. So Danny didn't think to ask yet. "I couldn't find much information on him actually. All I could find said he was a ghost that protects the time line from threats. No one even knows where he lives or what he looks like."

Danny reached into Tucker's fridge to grab a drink as he listened to his friend. "So it will be hard to find him." he said right before downing his drink.

"Danny, you don't seem to fully understand this. Clockwork protects the time stream. As in, he is extremely powerful! There is no way you can force him to do what you want. You better hope he agrees with you or else you're screwed."

Danny thought about what Tucker said. He had a point. If Clockwork was defending the time stream, then he must've gotten a lot of requests from not so pleasant visitors. These visitors would probably turn violent if they didn't get there way.

"Well," Danny said, but he would never get to finish his though because a certain small fry ghost butler fazed through the wall.

"Bertrand!" both teens simultaneously yelled at the intruder. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, if it isn't the half ghost brat and his sidekick. I've been looking for you." Bertrand did a mock bow while smirking. In his left hand he held a small choker.

Danny was about to turn ghost, but Bertrand stopped him. "I'm not here to fight." he stated while closing his eyes. "Only to present a gift."

Bertrand throw the choker towards Danny who easily caught it. "You must know who this belongs to, hmmm?"

Danny stared at the choker until his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Sam!" He yelled out into the air. "What have you done with her, Bertrand!?"

Bertrand floated around Danny to his blind spot still smirking. "Nothing yet. It will stay that way too if you go to the park and turn yourself in to Spectra. If you don't listen to me, we will drain the girl of all her energy and force you to watch. So, how much do you care for this girl?" the butler ghost was too busy with his eyes closed, gloating, to notice the ectoblast heading right for his head. He sure felt it though and fell to the ground in pain. "Ah! You little brat!" he shouted to Danny who was now standing right over him with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Bertrand, you have just made a big mistake." Danny said as as he charged up another ectoblast.

Bertrand tried to get on his feet again, but another blast hit him in the head sending him back to the ground nearly unconscious. He felt a burning sensation also hit him in his stomach. It wasn't as painful as the other two though, because he was slipping into unconsciousness. Danny didn't notice though. He just saw a threat, and a threat to Sam no less. After another round of ectoblasts, Danny realized he couldn't keep it up forever. No matter how much he wanted to protect Sam, he still had a limit he couldn't break. Five minutes of constant ectoblasts later, Danny kneeled over on the floor panting from exhaustion. He charged up one last blast and sent it to the now bruised and burned Bertrand. Danny could tell that Bertrand wasn't obliterated yet because he could still here faint breathing coming from the ghost because of his human instinct.

"Tucker," Danny said to the horrified geek hiding in the corner of the room. Make sure you capture this guy in a thermos. I have more important business to deal with."

Danny was about to leave, when the T.V stopped him. On the screen was Amity Park's local reporter Harriet Chin talking about some story. "The Center for Disease Control has ordered everyone to stay indoors. Ghost bugs, that's right bugs, have been spotted roaming around the grounds of Casper High School after being reported by the local biology teacher, Mr. Jeffry. The local school district has decided for school to continue though, and students are ordered to resume their ordinary school day. This is Harriet Chin, Action News."

Tucker turned to his friend with big eyes, almost like he was pleading with him."Dude, you have to go to school and get those bugs. Right now, they are an even bigger threat than Spectra."

Danny's eyes sunk to the ground deep in thought. What was worth more to him, the entire student body or Sam? He knew that technically every human life was worth another so that the students should take priority, but this was Sam he's talking about. He can't just look her in the face and say "Sorry I didn't save you, I was busy with something else". Nor could he have Sam die.

"Well!?" Tucker asked, desperate for Danny to agree with him.

Danny started rubbing his temples. His mind was split in half because of this problem. His reason on one side and emotion on the other. "I'm thinking! It's just, I can't just forget about Sam, Tucker. You've never experienced love before. You wouldn't know what I'm going through."

"Love?" Tucker asked taking a step toward to try and calm his friend. "Are you saying that you love Sam?"

Danny closed his eyes and rubbed his temples some more. Right now he didn't know what he was thinking. It just felt like a small war was being waged inside him. Eventually Danny looked at Tucker. "Just get Bertrand in a thermos and I'll handle everything else." Danny didn't leave any room for discussion because he fazed through the living room and entered Tucker's room. He quickly found three thermoses lying on Tucker's desk and took one of them before flying off to the direction of the objective.

* * *

**Sorry everyone! I know I have been a little slow on the updates. I had to prepare for school and help my brother move into college. Now that that's all done, I promise to start updating faster.**

**If anyone cares, I have started to get into the Megaman games and fandom. Mainly the NT Warrior and Battle Network stuff though.  
**

**Reviews:**

**AJ: European can be multiple nationalities though. After all, there are a lot of countries in Europe. By the way, my first day of school was today so I'm not so lucky. Especially since my school doesn't have air conditioning and it's hot. That kind of answers how I am. I actually haven't listened to much music lately. Let's see, I have a camouflage shirt, two pairs of camouflage pants, and a camouflage jacket. I must absolutely despise it. Chipmunks can be cool if they're not trying to kill you (all animals want you dead!). I used to have a lot of stuffed animals but got rid of most of them. I was running out of space. Now I only have 2 or 3. The world revolves around the sun in the Milky Way galaxy so does that answer your question? Wow, this response is really long. Chao!**

**WriterChic: Will Danny hurry? All you know is that this chapter is up like you wanted.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

The buildings and lights whizzed by as Danny flew towards Casper High School. It seemed like the only thing that didn't go by was the darkness of the night. Not even the moon could make an appearance through the black sky. That's why it was really easy for Danny to see the glowing green bugs as they flew around Casper High.

Even as Danny saw the threat and knew what they would do, he was still tempted to just leave and go save Sam. He knew he couldn't live with subjecting the entire student body to these bugs, but he couldn't survive without Sam either. It seem like he would lose no matter what he did.

Danny turned intangible and fazed through the walls of Casper High. Inside, he could see the hundreds of bugs as they fazed into the lockers and classrooms of the school. Most likely to wait and hide so they could ambush Danny's classmates.

He didn't even want to know what would happen if his classmates were infected. When he went into his parent's ghost portal, he almost died. That was a one in a million chance too. It would have been the death of most people. So how many people would die if even a few of these bugs escaped? No, Danny couldn't risk it.

A slight buzzing sound coming from another hall started getting louder and louder until 50-75 bugs appeared around the corner of the hall and stopped dead in their tracks. Neither side dared to move an inch. Another buzzing sound came from the other side of the hall and Danny turned around to see even more bugs_. Great, I managed to get trapped by bugs. This is really embarrassing. Well at least now I get to see how much this thermos can hold. _

Both groups of bugs seemed to charge at Danny at the same exact time. The halfa just flew up onto the ceiling of the hall though and watched as the bugs crossed each other. This gave him the perfect opportunity to uncap his thermos and suck them all up in one big beam. _One hundred down. Hundreds more to go. Sam, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait. Let's hope that Spectra doesn't learn what's going on. _

Danny began searching every room and locker catching one or two bugs at a time. After an hour of doing this, he realized that it was going too slow for him and he was running out of time. He needed to get these bugs all in one place so he could capture them all. How was he going to do that though? He could always just overwhelm their senses and hope they take the bait. That means grabbing some food from the cafeteria, turning off every light except for one bright light, and using a speaker to create a loud noise throughout his trapping area. Good thing he was in a school where all of this was easily accessible.

Danny went to the cafeteria and threw some random meat on the stove. He then left it to turn off any light still on in the school. Thankfully there weren't that many and he could still see through the dark halls thanks to his attuned eyes and ghostly glow. Danny could already tell that there was a distinct lack of bugs around the school. Looked like his little idea was working. All that's left is the sound. Danny floated toward the music room and grabbed the radio in there. He turned it on and flew back to the cafeteria where he saw bugs coating every inch of the place. He might've been a little off with how many he originally thought there were. All the more reason for why he should capture every single one.

Every bug seemed to notice Danny at the same time and flew towards him. The halfa frantically pointed the thermos as the huge room full of bugs and activated the thermos. Like a miracle, the thermos whirled to life and shot out the white beam of energy which encircled and captured every single bug. Danny quickly capped the thermos and hid it in his locker. He didn't want anyone to find it and had more important business to deal with. In other words, Sam needs him.

That is, if she is still alive. Who knows what Spectra might've done to her. Danny flew up above the school and noticed smoke coming from the park, the place he was supposed to meet Spectra at.

Danny immediately stopped whatever he was doing and bolted towards the park. It must've taken him around three seconds to get from Casper High all the way to the park. The wonders a halfa can do when his best friend/ love is in danger. He came to a small patch of ground surrounded by trees on all sides. Spectra, who had her back toward Danny, was busy throwing more logs into a big fire she made with Sam tied up and gagged to the side. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." she said as she stared into the burning fire. "I was beginning to think to think you really didn't care for this girl after all. I even made this fire to make sure you could find us. Too bad too. I was really hoping I could use her to freshen myself up. By the way, where is Bertrand? He was supposed to bring you here."

Spectra never turned around, never noticed Danny's eyes turn red with rage, and never saw the ectoblast heading straight towards her. That was her first, and probably last mistake.

* * *

**Hello one and all! I know I left this chapter off on a cliffhanger, but everyone loves them, right? Wait, readers hate being left in aniticipation? I wish someone would've told me sooner. **

**I ended up rewriting most of this chapter because what I wrote wasn't up to my standards. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but it's acceptable. Anyway, please review!**

**Reviews:**

**WriterChic: Thanks for the compliment. I'm sorry for the lack of content. I have been pretty busy lately. I tried to write as much as I could, but I do have other stuff to take priority.**

**AJ: I declined to answer because I have no idea what to think. Some people don't like the topic of politics (though I love it), while I don't like the topic of religion. I believe in a god, but that topic always creates a bad argument between people.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or wishing.**

* * *

Maybe he acted too aggressively. Maybe he didn't need to fire an ectoblast at her and could've captured her in his thermos instead. After all, Bertrand was already defeated and Amity Park was no longer in danger. But it was the sight of Sam gagged with rope wrapped around her that caused him to do what he did. It set him off. He just could help but feel a burning rage spark inside of him when he saw the infallible Sam Manson trapped by an emotion sucking vampire of a ghost.

Of course Danny knew that Sam wasn't perfect. No one was. But at that moment he couldn't think of one fault when he imagined Sam. Was this what love was? Did he fall for not just Sam Manson his best friend, but a girl he technically just met a week ago? Yes, he did. Spectra sure felt his love too when the ectoplasmic ball slammed into her back and sent her tumbling into the fire head first. She immediately got back up though with her body aflame and charged up an ectoplasmic blast herself; except this one wasn't aimed at Danny, but Sam. "Did you forgot who I have hostage!?" she screamed. "One move from you and she will become ash! Now you have two choices. Come with me so I can get your DNA, or watch as your little gothic freak of a girlfriend be burned alive." Spectra's other hand began to glow purple as she charge up another ectoplasmic blast aimed at Danny. A wave of overconfidence flowed through her as she smirked at Danny. "So, what will it be?"

"You know, Spectra," Danny said as he too charged up ectoplasm in both of his hands, "Threatening me is one thing, but threatening Sam? That's a new low even for you, and I think I should teach you not to threaten her or anyone else again!"

To the surprise of everyone, Danny lunged straight at Spectra ignoring her threat. Spectra tried to fire off the ecptoplasm she was charging at Sam, but Danny quickly intercepted it by forming a barrier around her. "How did you do that!?" Spectra shouted as she stared at the barrier. "That should be impossible! Especially to you, a half breed ghost." Spectra turned around to see Danny looming over her with a red aura surrounding him. Normally Spectra would try to act confident even when she wasn't, this time though she couldn't help but shake as Danny combined his hands to create a huge ball of ectoplasm.

"I guess you won't be alive once my lesson is done. Let's hope that when you die now you will never come back." Danny said as he took a step towards the red headed ghost.

Spectra searched every inch of the camp in those few seconds, looking for an escape route or anything that could save her. Sadly, there were just trees all around her and those would be easily destroyed by Danny's blast. There was nothing she could do.

Spectra stared at the growing ball in Danny's hands. No, not even an act of god would prevent her fate. This would be the end of her and she knew it.

Danny launched the giant green ball of energy at Spectra and watched as she seemed to loosen up and let the ball hit her. "Phantom, " she calmly said trying to ignore the pain, "my only regret was not destroying you sooner."

Danny would've said something back, but the energy quickly overpowered her and she fell onto the green grass dead. Still a little out of it, Danny walked over to her body and started kicking it to see if she was still alive. Satisfied with his answer, he turned around to see Sam's eyes wide as she tried to fight through the rope entrapping her. Eventually she just got off the ground with the rope still around her arms and bolted into the nearby trees.

How could Danny, while fighting for Sam's safety, possibly forget that she was there? Was he that our of it that he forgot?

The halfa looked at the ground and kicked some dirt. He didn't bother going after Sam with her afraid of him like that. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember everything that just happened himself. Of course he knew he destroyed Spectra, but he couldn't remember how. Just the rage that built up within him and his desire to unleash it. Oh, the desire!

Danny decided to fly up above the trees to start searching for Sam. Yes she would be afraid of him, but she was tied up in the middle of a park at night. Danny watched a lot of horror movies with Sam and knew what happened to the pretty girl in this situation. They were always attacked by some monster, human or not. So, does that make Danny the hero or the monster in this situation?

It didn't matter now. All that mattered was finding Sam, and Danny wasn't going to give up until he did. After all, he did just kill Spectra for her.

* * *

**Short and to the point….ish. I know this is short and late and I would love to say this will improve but I can't make any promises. I will try though. **

**Anyway, I've had a lot of people ask me how Danny still has his powers in this story. I thought I only explained this…twice… but if you don't know then I will bring it up in the ending. Right now that isn't important though.**

**Reviews:**

**WriterChic: My next chapter will be longer! At least it should. I hoped you liked this and I hope to begin updating quicker.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

_How can it possibly get darker_, Danny couldn't help but think as he looked through yet another row of trees. He must've been looking for Sam for an hour now with no luck. To make matters worse, it was getting so dark that even he was having trouble seeing. Danny decided to sit down against a nearby tree to help regain his barings and energy. _How could one girl run so far without being able to see? I guess desperation can do many things for people._

This would have been a beautiful night to star gaze. Most the stars were clearly visible with only a few hiding behind faint clouds. Actually, Danny wouldn't be surprised if Sam was looking up at the night sky at that very moment. She might not have shared his fascination with space and all it's wonders, but she did like the cool shapes and formations the stars could create. Danny finally rose up off the ground and flew up into the air to get a better view of the area. Sadly, there were several trees blocking Danny's view of the ground so he still had no luck at spotting Sam. A tempting thought began to form in his mind. He could just create a small ectoplasmic blast and release it onto nearby trees. Best case scenario it started a forest fire making it easier to find Sam, with all the light and screams for help, worst case scenario he got to let out some of his built up aggression. Either way Danny won. With a small hint of glee, a green ball of ectoplasm formed in Danny's hand. He was already eyeing the perfect target for his wrath and just had to release the energy. _But wait, _he thought. _If this starts a forest fire then Sam could get hurt and a can't risk that. I can't risk her._

The ball of energy slowly died out in Danny's hand as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. What were his options now? Flying was useless with the trees blocking his view of the ground, walking would take too long, and he couldn't just set the forest ablaze, so what was left? _Nothing, _he though as he plopped himself back onto the ground and began pulling grass out of the ground.

Still, he couldn't just give up on Sam. Even if she didn't know it, he would always be there to protect her. So Danny picked himself off the ground and started his search was again for the elusive girl. This time though, he wasn't going to take a break.

* * *

Sam knew it was a little unconventional to run away from her would be hero, especially because she knew him, but she never liked doing the norm. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Danny terrified her then and she just wasn't thinking straight. No, she was a proud, brave woman who would never get scared so easily.

That's how she saw it at least; even though she was crouched under a tree while still being gagged and with her hands tied, she would never admit that she was actually scared of Danny at that moment. _Wow, the stars are so pretty tonight, _she thought as she got her first glance up at the sky. _It's hard to think that they are so far away._

Sam's eyelids got heavy as she fought to keep them up. The lack of sleep was finally catching up to her but she wouldn't go without a fight. There was no way she was going to fall asleep in the middle of the forest with rope wrapped around her! No way! Who knows what could happen then? Too bad her mind didn't have much choice in the matter.

* * *

"Sam? Sam? Are you even here?" Danny shouted through the trees. He was beginning to think this forest was endless. "Sam, please answer me!" after moving through yet another bush, Danny finally found the person he had spent hours searching for. There Sam was laying next to a tree and using the trunk as a very comfortable pillow. Danny walked over too Sam and put his hand on her to make the gag intangible and get rid of both it and the ropes. Once that was done, he tried to wake her up. After looking at her serene smile though, he could muster up the force to shake her awake. Instead he put one arm under her knees and the other near her upper back and picked her up. She had a long day and it was time for her to go to bed, her bed.

* * *

**Yay for short chapters! This is only short because I am trying out a new story in an entirely new fandom. So if you're interested in Megaman Starforce or are just interested in my stories, please check it out. No amount of review is too much!**

**Reviews:**

**Missafrolatina: Glad to know that you like this chapter. I promise you that the next chapter will at least twice as long. You better hold me up to that now!**

**AJ: Where have you been young lady?! We (I) were worried about you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny.

That name was an enigma to Sam. Whenever she took one step forward in learning more about her, she would realize that her path was that much longer. That was probably why here dreams were currently occupied with him. Even her subconscious mind was trying to solve the puzzle in him. Was it a puzzle that should be solved though? Could it even be solved?

That was the one thought that ran through her mind as she woke up with a start on top of her comfortable queen sized bed. _Where am I,_ came her next thought as she began looking around her room. _This appears to be my room, but how did I get here? Shouldn't I be in the forest?_

Sam began to rub her eyes as she got off her bed and walked towards a mirror. Yep, I'm still in the same clothes as yesterday. Sam moved her left hand to rub against her right arm. _And there is definitely dirt from the park on my arm. So, how did I get here._

Sam didn't have much time to ponder that because at that moment her father opened the door while whistling some 80's tune. His eyes immediately landed on the back of Sam's head and he came to a dead stop. "Oh, I didn't realize you came back." he said. "Uh, Your mother is still mad at you for what you said."

Sam didn't even turn around to face her dad. Right now she wasn't in the mood to hear his snobbery. Her head was hurting too much. "Serves her right for talking about the Fenton's like that. She doesn't even know what they're going through."

"Speaking of the Fenton's," Sam's father said as he pointed his finger up in the air. "I invited Daniel out to the local racing track to test out my new car."

Sam couldn't help but let out a small groan at the boy's name. Something just told her she shouldn't trust the guy, though she had no idea why. "First off, the Fenton's aren't related to the...um...Fenton's. Secondly, Danny isn't old enough to drive so how can he "test" your new car."

The man just waved his hand and looked away. "Please. I'm renting the track. I don't think they really care if I let an underage kid in. Anyway, he is a smart kid and shouldn't have too much problems behind the wheel."

Sam raised one of her eyebrows and took a step back. "Yesterday you looked like you were going to kill him and now you two are friends and you're calling him smart?!"

Sam's father turned to leave her room with her closely following from behind. "That was before I knew the boy." he simply stated.

"You mean before you knew he liked cars." Sam said while all but glaring at the back of her father's head.

"Same thing." Sam's father stopped halfway down the steps to the main room and looked at his watch. "Oh! Your mother should be home soon. I think it'd be best if you leave to give her time to cool off. I know! How 'bout you go to the track with Daniel and I?"

Sam stuck her arms out in protest. "But dad!" the next words just couldn't leave her mouth. She wanted to say that she was having problems with Danny and thought something was off, but she just couldn't say that to her father. That would only raise more questions that she would have to answer.

Sam's father eventually turned around on the stairs with a slight frown. "You can either come with me and Daniel to the track or wander around Amity Park alone, because heaven forbid you have any friends.

The Goth would've defended herself and tried so hard to think of one of her friends to name so she could prove her father wrong, but none came to mind. She was once only friendly terms with Valerie, but Valerie decided to join Paulina and that ended any chance they had at a friendship. There was also Tucker, but Sam barely knew anything about him. He seemed nice, if a little forward. Actually, that was an understatement. He would hit on every single girl in Casper High except Sam. That only proved how much of a social pariah she really was.

"You have no right to say that." Sam mumbled under her breath.

"Samantha, Princess, I have every write to say that. Your lack of a counter only proves it. Now, will you come with me to the track or not?" Sam's father stuck out his hand for Sam to grab.

This was one of the few times that Sam would admit she was defeated. She had actually lost an argument with her father and it felt horrible. Her snobbish, annoying, father who was definitely compensating for something with all his cash actually one upped her. Sam begrudgingly slapped his hand away and walked past him on the steps. Just because the man had her beat didn't mean she wasn't going to go down fighting. "Are we going or not, dad?"

Sam's father looked her up and down and noticed all the mud and dirt on her clothes. "First, you might want to change into something nicer. No goth clothing."

Sam grumbled before walking back up the stairs and to her room. Time to find clothes that weren't formal or goth. Sam looked at all the black clothing in the closet. Man, this would be hard.

* * *

The ride to the track was not only tense, but boring too. Riding in a limo for a hour with the only thing to look at being your father who was trying his best to avoid you was not the most comfortable of situations. Still, Sam supposed it was better than actually having to talk to her father. Granted, she was curious to get inside his mind to find out why a sweet kindhearted boy, said by Sam's grandmother, could become a slightly coldhearted and snobbish man. Though it was the same fascination as someone would feel for a scab. Your curious to see it but know you will be grossed out by the contents.

Eventually the limousine stopped and Sam was able to step out and get her first breath of fresh air; one she had been waiting for. The goth looked around and could tell that the driver dropped them off right at the gates to the park. Sam's father walked up to her. "The driver said that my Chevrolet SS is unloading from the trailer right now. It should only be a few minutes."

Sam didn't bother to look at her father and chose to look around the outside of the track instead. "So where's Danny?"

Sam's father looked around the parking lot for any other cars. None were there. "I don't know. Maybe he's stuck in traffic."

Sam scoffed at the idea. _Last I checked, ghosts didn't have to deal with traffic. He probably just slept in._

Sam walked up to the gate and passed through it, getting a view of the stadium from the inside. The stadium didn't seem to be that big. Only being able to hold a couple hundred to a thousand people at most. The track was just a large dirt oval that had an intersection in the middle.

"Yeah, I know it's not much," Jeremy said coming up from behind. I was thinking of outright buying the track and just paving the roads, that way it will run better for my cars, but I figured the people in Amity Park wouldn't be happy since one of their only forms of entertainment was bought up."

"That's never stopped you before." Sam said with an unemotional yet at the same time cold tone to her voice.

Jeremy just shook his head and walked off mumbling a few curses. Did his daughter not see what he was trying to do. He was trying to talk to her to get her to open up. That didn't seem to be working though. He knew something was up with Sam and was trying to help her like any father would, but Sam didn't seem to want it. Even Pamela noticed that Sam was more aggressive than usual and Jeremy knew that she was the most attentive towards her doubt. He would never say that to her face though. If only Sam would open up to him.

"Um, Dad?" Sam said breaking his train of thought.

"Yes?"

Sam hesitates before speaking. "Is-Is that Danny over there all over your new car." she said while pointing towards a small dot that was circling a pure black car slowly entering the track.

Jeremy looked to where Sam was pointing and squinted his eyes. Sure enough, there was a faint outline of the Fenton boy as he brought out his camera and took pictures of the car. "Well will you look at that." he said half in thought. The teen seemed to have time to get dressed since he was wearing a plain red polo and some tan khakis. "Why don't you go down there and say hi. I have some work to take care of."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her father's actions but complied anyway. She would rather deal with Danny than her father. This was good for him, because he needed to make some calls to a certain therapist friend of his. He figured it would be a lot easier to go and get Sam to open up if he had professional help, and he would only get the best for his little girl.

* * *

Sam didn't know what to think. She noticed the strange behavior of her father, but she had to admit her head had been hurting her all day so it could've just been her imagination. Still, Sam wasn't going to just write it off yet.

As Sam was contemplating her current situation, she subconsciously started walking down the steps and neared Danny who had stopped what he was doing and watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Sam. How are you doing?" he asked, turning around to face her.

Sam moved her hand up to her forehead and began rubbing it. "I can't seem to remember what happened last night. Do you know anything?"

A flash of pain showed on Danny's face forcing him to look away. "Don't worry. It will probably come back eventually." That is, if you experience wasn't too tragic. Danny winced at the thought but tried his best to hide it. Truth was, he still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that he killed Spectra. That meant he was a murderer, a killer; even if she was already a ghost. He ended someone's life. He shook his hide, trying to get rid of those thoughts. "So I didn't know your dad would be bringing you along with him."

Sam turned around to see her father facing away while on the phone, probably a business call knowing him. He was always talking about a rich party, some new thing he bought, or one of his businesses. "Yeah, my dad wants me out of the house so my mom can cool down. We kinda had a fight yesterday and she's a little mad."

"Oh." Danny said as he awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Neither teenager could think of anything to say so both just stood there awkwardly. That is, until Sam's father finally got off his phone and joined the group. "So, who wants to test my car out first." he said while running his hands together. Both teens looked at each other and then at Sam's father. "Me!" Danny shouted.

* * *

**What?! Why am I updating this and not Shield Law right now? Well, I felt bad since the last three chapters have all been small so I decided to give this story another update. Yay!**

**Reviews:**

**AJ: Ouch, that sucks. I never understood why parents restrict things like that. Mine don't care what I do as long as I get good grades (which I do)….and it's not illegal.**


End file.
